<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Botched Infiltration by stayneurotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888211">Botched Infiltration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayneurotic/pseuds/stayneurotic'>stayneurotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keevan and the Spy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Masochism, Multi, Painful Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayneurotic/pseuds/stayneurotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keevan catches himself a Federation spy and decides to have a little fun with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keevan/Remata'Klan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keevan and the Spy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Botched Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternating-POV style RP between myself and Clarimond, her being the wonderful devious mind behind both Keevan and Remata'Klan. The format isn't as reader-friendly as a typical fic but the filthiness was simply too good not to share. Enjoy!</p><p>Credit as always to howelle-heir's Dominionese conlang, several terms from which we've borrowed &amp; bastardized here.<br/>qitha - the area of the body encompassing the buttocks and groin (lit. "lower fruit")<br/>qithat'ya - oral sex (lit. "eating the lower fruit")<br/>mara - reproductive organ<br/>kamara - vestigial sex organs of the Vorta and Jem'Hadar, reproductively nonfunctional (lit. "false reproductive organ")<br/>qaimara - term I've coined to differentiate between the different aspects of Vorta &amp; Jem'Hadar qithar, referring to the shaft (lit. "big sex organ" don't @ me)<br/>qirazhe - juices/nectar (lit. "fruit essence")<br/>Tchemaro - the symbol/logo of the Dominion<br/>Hadawa - the dialect of the Jem'Hadar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vera steadied her breath.</p><p><em> Just a few more seconds, </em> she soothed herself, green eyes affixed intently on the progress of the data padd as it siphoned the pertinent information from the console beneath. <em> Then I can get the hell out of this spider’s den. </em></p><p>The mission had not been an unordinary one; this wasn't the first time she had been sent into enemy territory to smuggle out sensitive information, and, if she could help it, it wouldn't be the last. But getting <em> in </em> tended to be the easy part — getting <em> out </em>often proved a more daunting task. Transporter beams would leave a trace, so off-premises extraction was the only viable option. She knew her stealth shuttle was well-hidden in a nearby cave sheathed in trilithium ore, away from prying eyes and sensor sweeps, but its abstract presence did little to comfort her as she debated escape routes back out through the cloning facility.</p><p>
  <em> There. Done. </em>
</p><p>Swiftly, the young woman stashed the padd — now chock full of the most intimate details of Vorta cloning technology — in a side pocket of her leggings, sleek and black and woven of stab-resistant fiber the same as her turtleneck shirt. The cloth was specially designed to muffle noise, as were her carefully practiced movements, and as she started to turn aside her light footfall was soundless against the polished tile.</p><p>Before turning completely, she hesitated, thinking quickly. <em> I can’t go back through the vents — I won’t be able to climb back up the sheer drop. If I took them part of the way, I might be able to find another exit through the communal areas, but they’ll be populated even at this hour of the night… </em></p><p>In her distraction, most unusual for an agent of her talent, she failed to notice the other presence in the room.</p><hr/><p><em> How dull.</em> Leaning his cheek on his fist, Keevan swiped unenthusiastically through the reports on his console. Paper pushing was his least favorite part of the job, but there really was no putting it off anymore. Aside from that aspect, he rather enjoyed his new assignment as a cloning facility inspector – not the inspection part per se (which was clearly beneath his intelligence), but the fact that his arrival, without fail, seemed to make everyone nervous. He smirked, remembering a stuttering young technician he managed to scare half to death today by implying that the Founders would be displeased by his work.</p><p>He would soon have to leave this planetoid to head to his next destination, which is why he had decided to stay up late and finish his evaluation of the facility. There was an advantage to working at this hour – all the scientists were off duty, so nobody else was actively using the control consoles, constantly adding some new information to the feed and muddling Keevan’s calculations. Except… according to the computer, someone <em> was </em> using one of the consoles. Right in the nearby lab, in fact. Irritated, Keevan tapped a couple controls to connect to the camera feed of the lab in question and find out the identity of this star employee.</p><p>The picture on the screen made him freeze for a second. He knew for a fact that the tiny population of this base consisted entirely of Vorta, apart from a small squad of Jem’Hadar. The figure in the lab was neither. Wasting no time, Keevan jumped up from his seat and with rapid strides hurried towards the location of the intruder, contacting his personal Jem’Hadar unit on the way. He would just <em> love </em> to hear what they had to say for themselves after allowing an outsider to infiltrate the premises.</p><p>Lab №4 was a rather expansive space with rows upon rows of cloning tubes, a section with operating tables and various examination and assessment equipment. The consoles were located near the far wall, with no direct line of sight to either of the two entrances. That allowed four already cloaked soldiers to enter the room stealthily and surround the intruder. When he was certain they had secured the perimeter, Keevan stepped in, his sharp hearing helping him approach the black-clad figure unnoticed. Stopping at a safe distance, he took a moment to observe them. Judging from the body shape, it was a female, but of which race he couldn’t yet tell since her back was turned to him. It looked like she was in the process of downloading something from the console onto a data padd in her hand. <em> Fascinating. It appears I’ve caught myself a spy. </em></p><p>Masking his true excitement, a lazy smile stretched Keevan’s lips. Meanwhile, the intruder put away the padd but lingered in place, as if in indecision.</p><p>“You seem a little lost. Would you like some directions?”</p><hr/><p>Her heart stopped.</p><p>Several thoughts raced through Vera’s mind in quick succession. <em> Too light and smooth to be a Jem’Hadar’s voice. But a Vorta wouldn’t dare confront me unguarded; his soldiers must be here somewhere. </em></p><p>She knew she was well and truly fucked.</p><p>Her instincts told her to snatch the phaser at her side and whip around; her deadly precision might allow her to take the Vorta down before his guards could act. But for all she knew, he had a weapon trained on her at this moment — and, besides, committing such a suicidal act was foolish when there might be a possibility of escape if she bided her time.</p><p>So, quelling the itch in her palms to reach for her weapon, Vera straightened. Slowly, she turned around.</p><p>Piercing emerald eyes locked on those of the Vorta standing before her. Her perfectly even expression and upright posture betrayed none of the ice-cold dread currently creeping up her spine, even as she took a surreptitious glance about the room to determine, if possible, the locations of the Jem’Hadar and came up empty-handed. At least the Vorta didn’t appear to have any weaponry on him.</p><p>“That would be kind of you,” she played along, the faintest ghost of a smirk upon her lips. Her voice was rich, smooth and sultry and echoed slightly off the tile walls of the lab. “Perhaps you can direct me to the nearest exit, and I’ll be on my way.”</p><hr/><p>Keevan took note of the pleasing cadence of her voice. Despite the situation, she sounded self-assured, which both intrigued and miffed him somewhat.</p><p>“Oh, leaving so soon? But you came all this way from…” He contemplated, raking his eyes over her face. <em> A human! </em> “…the Alpha Quadrant. Why don’t you stay a while?”</p><p>His eyes became cold and his next words gained an unmistakable steely note.</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>Keevan motioned to the Jem’Hadar to approach, which they quickly did, uncloaking and forming a semi-circle around the intruder, plasma rifles trained on her vital areas. The Vorta was about to order one of his men to search her for weapons, or any other possible surprises, when an idea occurred to him.</p><p>Why not play with her a little? He hadn’t had many chances to study the Alpha Quadrant species outside of the mandatory briefings all Vorta received since the beginning of the war. Frankly, he was curious. And this was a great opportunity for some <em> hands-on </em> research.</p><p>Throwing a short speaking look at his soldiers, Keevan began a deliberate walk around the Human, taking measured, careful steps, his appraising gaze transfixed on her form.</p><p>“But before we can all relax and get to know each other, you’re going to have to submit to a search.” He stopped behind her, leaning down to her ear. “I’m afraid trust is a commodity I can’t afford in our current circumstances.”</p><hr/><p>Keevan’s icy stare unsettled Vera in a deeply visceral way — even moreso, she noted with intrigue, than the threat of the plasma rifles suddenly pointed her direction as the Jem’Hadar unshrouded.</p><p><em> I let four Jem’Hadar and a Vorta sneak into the room without my even noticing</em><em>,</em> she thought bitterly, swallowing down anger at herself. <em> Perhaps I deserve to be captured. </em></p><p>Her eyes swept over the four soldiers as Keevan began to pace around her; the threat of death so near caused her heart to race, but her breathing remained deliberately steady in the face of danger. Even the sudden intimacy of Keevan’s humid breath upon her ear did little to shake her demeanor — but the sensation did cause a shiver to ripple down her spine, and she knew if the Vorta was looking closely he’d be able to notice the hairs on the nape of her neck standing on end.</p><p>“Trust,” she asserted, her voice lower in volume now that the Vorta hovered so near, “is hardly <em>achievable</em> in circumstances like this. Or even necessary. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Still, she had little choice. Cautiously under the aim of the four rifles, Vera spread her arms wide, palms open in a stance of deference. Her eyes darted from guard to guard, wondering which of the four would step up to search her, or if Keevan would do it himself. Whoever’s hands ended up on her, they’d certainly find the phaser and knife tucked into the holster clearly visible around her hips; whether they’d locate the two throwing knives in her boot or the wrist communicator under her sleeve remained to be seen.</p><hr/><p>“Indeed,” he agreed easily, “I see we understand each other.”</p><p>Moving as if he had all the time in the world, Keevan started with her turtleneck collar. One broad palm was pressed deceptively lightly between her shoulder blades, while the other travelled over the thin material of her collar, searching for anything that might have been hidden there. One finger went under the fabric, finding the rapidly pulsing vein under the soft skin.</p><p><em> Not as calm as you’d like to appear, hm? </em> That thought pleased Keevan. He wondered if she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. Not that he minded – in his experience, the longer the struggle, the more spectacular the moment when they finally break.</p><p>Done with the collar, both his hands slid to her shoulder and slowly travelled down one arm, before repeating the same process with the other. He couldn’t help but notice how delicate her wrists were and how snugly they could fit in his palm. Another interesting thing about her wrist was something small and solid affixed there under the sleeve. Sliding the material away revealed a little device, easily recognizable as a communicator.</p><p>“Well, well. You brought friends with you?”</p><p>The rest of his Jem’Hadar unit were already sweeping the nearby territory in search of her shuttle, considering that no unknown vessels had been reported in the beaming range of the planetoid. The presence of the communicator didn’t necessarily mean that she arrived in a group, but it was a possibility that needed to be investigated immediately.</p><p>Keevan carefully removed the device from the human’s wrist and held it out to the soldier closest to him.</p><p>“Join the search and see if you can trace the signal from this thing. Inform me as soon as you find anything. Unless…” the Vorta turned to his captive, “you would like to save us the trouble?”</p><hr/><p>Vera considered her options carefully. The Vorta’s hands appearing on her body had jumbled her thoughts like the zap of an energy weapon, especially as he traced an icy finger below the fabric of her collar. As his hands closed around her wrists she’d diverted her eyes down to the floor, concentrating on keeping as still as she could despite the tension growing in her core; she had been prepared for the rough manhandling of a soldier, not this slow, delicate touch Keevan employed, and its unexpected intimacy had her off-balance.</p><p>She reasoned that with the communicator, they were likely to find her shuttle one way or another — in all likelihood, sooner than she’d have an opportunity to make an escape attempt towards it. Beyond serving as her means of egress, there was nothing particularly valuable about it besides its stealth technology, the likes of which the Dominion probably had on their hands already. And acquiescing to a demand might soften their attitude toward her somewhat. She made an executive decision.</p><p>“No friends.”</p><p>Angling her head slightly, she caught the Vorta’s gaze from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Just my shuttle. Two kilometers northeast from here, in a cavern. Though you may have some difficulty locating it without a tachyon sweep.”</p><hr/><p><em> What a pleasant surprise. </em> Keevan studied her eyes for a couple of seconds, wondering if there was some kind of a ruse behind her compliance. Of course, it could simply be the inevitability of them finding her transport with or without her help. Still, perhaps this gesture of goodwill deserved to be recognized.</p><p>“How very nice of you tell us that. I’m sure my Jem’Hadar will appreciate you saving them some time and effort.” Keevan moved to stand in front of her, half-lidded eyes travelling over her form once more, and added airily, with a twitch to the corner of his mouth, “Maybe when they’re done with their task, they could personally show you their gratitude.”</p><p><em> Or maybe I’ll order them to.</em> Keevan threw the communicator to one of the soldiers, who deftly caught it.</p><p>“You heard her. Go find it and let me know if there are any surprises.” Turning back to his lovely captive, he put his hands on her trim waist. “Now. Where were we?”</p><p>He met her eyes, just as his palms moved slowly up over her ribs, stopping and lingering just under the breasts. Then back down, to the holster on her hips. Dexterous fingers unfastened the belt and tossed it far from reach.</p><p>A moment later, Keevan’s foot came forward and pushed her feet further apart.</p><p>“You’re going to have to spread your legs wider for me,” he whispered, looking down at her with a mocking raise of his eyebrows.</p><p>Then, he lowered down on one knee; spread fingers cupped her calf and began to climb up either side of the toned leg. Keevan would have loved to do the same without the barrier of clothes and feel the smooth skin underneath. <em> All in due time, </em> he told himself. His palm slid up to the top of her inner thigh, his thumb stroking over the place where the thigh ends and the pelvis begins, then travelled languorously all the way down to the ankle. Dipping between the ankle and her boot, he recognized the unmistakable shape of a hidden knife. Keevan fished it out and regarded the neat blade with a vague sense of approval. A moment later, he found the second one as well. <em> I think I’m going to keep these. </em> To be safe, he sent them gliding a good distance away over the smooth floor, but with more care than he did the holster.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Maybe when they’re done with their task, they can personally show you their gratitude. </em>
</p><p>The first crack in Vera’s calm veneer showed itself as the implication sunk in.</p><p>Icy dread licked at her innards; her eyes flicked away from Keevan’s, darting to the side and back down, processing the reality of what he was threatening. According to the reports, Jem’Hadar women didn’t exist. She’d assumed, evidently wrongly so, that they neither possessed the ability to take part, nor held any interest, in that sort of endeavor.</p><p>Even in the Dominion, she mourned, it appeared a soldier was still a soldier. And she was a woman.</p><p>Keevan’s leery gaze had unnerved her, at first, while she labored under the illusion it was merely a tactic designed to induce fear. Now that she realized his intentions <em> were </em>truly lascivious in nature — and that he likely intended to follow through on them — she couldn’t help the tension building in her body, straining her muscles taut under his exploratory hands.</p><p>Her eyes met his in defiance, but behind her wild stare lay an unmistakable apprehension, growing quickly within her mind as he felt up her torso. She sucked in a breath through her nose and instinctively held it as he paused just below her breasts — then exhaled as his palms trailed away, uncertain whether the rush of emotion that resulted was relief or disappointment.</p><p>Keevan’s foot spreading her legs suddenly apart drew a quiet gasp that interrupted her thoughts, and collecting herself again Vera glared — but lost her expression of anger as the Vorta fell to his knee before her. His face so close to her groin made her feel warm, vulnerable, fidgety, and she fought to keep her reactions in check. Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the feeling of his splayed fingers dragging up her leg, for how high up her thigh he ventured; as his thumb brushed so close to her most intimate area she could not stop the full-body twitch that jolted through her. Whether her body had been trying instinctively to escape that touch or lean into it, she couldn’t say, and that frightened her.</p><p>The knives gave her a small out, and focusing on them allowed her to drag her thoughts away from the sensation of Keevan’s hands on her ankle. As they skittered away, the last of her defenses, she felt utterly exposed, words her only weapon now.</p><p>“Congratulations,” she breathed. “You’ve found all my secrets.”</p><hr/><p>Her reactions were positively delicious. Every involuntarily twitch and gasp were feeding into the familiar predatory craving - to strip someone layer by layer to get to the naked nerve, to have them absolutely vulnerable in front of him.</p><p>Sensing blood in the water, Keevan couldn't keep the excitement from his expression. A wide grin revealed his teeth in a manner that was far from friendly.</p><p>"Oh," he breathed, "I'm sure that's not true. A woman of your occupation must have many more secrets to expose."</p><p>Rising from his kneeling position, Keevan loomed over the human once more. This time he stood so close he could feel the heat emanating from her body. He raised his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.</p><p>"How about this - I'll keep looking and we'll see what I can uncover. You will find that I can be very thorough."</p><p>He leaned even closer and his gaze flicked down to her lips. The tip of a long finger traced their shape, and then, after a beat of anticipation, tapped the lower lip lightly.</p><p>"Open."</p><hr/><p>Panic was beginning to set in. As Keevan’s touches crossed firmly from the realm of <em> lingering but purposeful </em> to <em> openly salacious,</em> Vera could no longer pretend there was a way out of this that didn’t involve her absolute, utter degradation. The heat of his body so close, the scent of his breath as he leaned in towards her — caused her head to swim, her heart to pound harder against her ribcage, her innards to churn with the inexplicable rush of fear and arousal both.</p><p>But if Keevan thought she was going to simply give him this, he was sorely mistaken. The location of her shuttle? Fine — they were going to find it anyway. Her weapons? It wasn’t as though she had a choice. But her body — and her intel — they could pry from her cold, dead hands.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, she jerked her head to the side, away from the electrifying touch that had caused her lips to part for <em> just </em>a moment. Her eyes blazed as she glared at him, leaning as far away as she could without taking a step back.</p><p>“I thought you Dominion types were above this sort of thing,” she spat.</p><hr/><p>This behaviour was more along the lines of what Keevan originally expected. His free hand shot up to her sleek black ponytail and swiftly wrapped it around his knuckles, yanking her head roughly back as soon as he got a good grip.</p><p>"Clearly you don't know anything about <em> us Dominion types, </em> as you so eloquently put it. Isn't really a good look for your organization, now is it?" The Vorta kept his voice even, but his words still dripped with venom.</p><p>"Or maybe it's just you. Well, not to worry, I won't tell anyone. This is an opportunity for you to learn plenty about us, so if anything, you should really be grateful."</p><p>The hand that was touching her lips, now grabbed her jaw.</p><p>"Now, don't make me go rummage around the lab for something to spread your mouth."</p><hr/><p>The pain at the base of her ponytail as Keevan yanked Vera’s head back earned a slight hiss through clenched teeth; her eyes squeezed shut initially against the sensation and then opened again to glare at Keevan down the bridge of her nose.</p><p>The pain of rebellion, she thought, was preferable to the humiliation of willingly giving in to debasement. She wasn’t sure how she could live with herself (if she even made it out of this alive) if she prostrated before Keevan like a whore, offering her body as though she <em> wanted </em>to take any of his alien appendages inside her.</p><p>Still, the humiliation of having her apertures forced open by medical tools to accomplish this task outweighed that of letting him inside her mouth willingly. Coming to a reluctant decision, she averted her eyes and glared somewhere off to the side as her lips parted, jaw falling slack within his grasp.</p><hr/><p>As Keevan witnessed her reluctant assent, his eyes sparkled with malicious mirth. His fingers eased their hold on her jaw, middle and index crawling over to her lips and slipping into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. They massaged her tongue, sometimes pressing down on it or going deeper than would be comfortable and provoking an occasional gagging sound. This act served no purpose other than humiliation of his captive, but that was reason enough for Keevan. His own lips opened slightly in excitement, his breath becoming heavier at the sight of his fingers, wet with saliva, provocatively moving in and out of her mouth.</p><p>As soon as he'd had enough, two fingers retreated, immediately replaced by a thumb pressing down on the lower row of her teeth, urging her yaw to open wider. His own lips lowered a hair's breadth away from hers, paused. And then he spat in her mouth. Wet digits under her chin pushed up until her teeth clicked closed.</p><p>"Swallow."</p><hr/><p>Vera had expected, perhaps, for Keevan to place his fingers in her mouth and demand she suck and lick at them — a proposal she was anticipating rebelling against. But her participation was not necessary as they invaded her mouth, taking what they desired. She tried her best to squirm away but Keevan’s hand in her ponytail held her fast, and as her tongue retreated to the back of her mouth they followed it there, inducing uncomfortable moments of gagging. She had little choice but to let him do as he pleased. Her frenzied eyes caught a glimpse of Keevan’s, malicious and excited as he watched himself violate her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the sight.</p><p>Gratitude washed over her at the withdrawal of the digits but was short-lived as he forced her jaw wider. Her eyelids parted just enough to see him leaning closer; she felt his lips hovering above hers, felt the warmth of his face so close and his breath against her skin. The sound of her own heartbeat rushed in her ears and she froze, holding her breath…</p><p>Only to end up with a mouth full of saliva that was not hers. Immediately she tried to wrench away from the offensive Vorta, struggling against his hold on her; she wanted nothing more than to break away and spit his own fluids right back in his face. But the effort proved futile and after a harshly unpleasant moment she bit the bullet and swallowed, face burning hot with shame. The saliva crawled down her esophagus and settled uncomfortably in her stomach, and with a vague queasiness Vera wondered what other fluids of Keevan’s she’d be swallowing tonight.</p><p>Her eyes opened again to fix him with a glare of revulsion. His hand at her jaw did not allow her to open her mouth, but through clenched teeth she managed to hiss: “You’re disgusting.”</p><hr/><p>"I don't remember asking for your opinion," he replied in a phlegmatic tone, giving her hair a warning tug. </p><p>That attitude of hers definitely required some adjustment. For a moment Keevan entertained a fantasy of keeping this human as a personal plaything, training her up properly until she became an obedient little pet. She definitely had potential. But alas, he would have to report the break-in and ultimately hand her over for a thorough interrogation, most likely at the new facility a few systems over. Even so, there was plenty of time before that had to happen.</p><p>Certainly enough time to figure out how to make her beg.</p><p>Relaxing his grip on her hair, he let his hands snake down over the back of her neck, her collarbones, skim the sides of her breasts and over the lines of her ribs until he reached the bottom of her shirt. He played with the material a moment, and then slid his hands under it, finally touching the expanse of smooth skin. Suddenly greedy for an unobstructed view of it, Keevan quickly dragged the shirt over her head, together with her bra.</p><p>Then he stepped away half a step to drink in the view. </p><p>"If I see you move to cover yourself, I might have to tie your hands behind your back," he promised, anticipating her possible train of thought.</p><p>The warning delivered, he let his gaze travel over the hills and valleys of her figure, milky skin almost shimmering under artificial light, inviting Keevan to mar it with bites and hickeys. Speaking of injury, a large jagged scar crossing from her collarbone to the opposite hip immediately caught his eye. Surely they had the technology to remove it, which means she chose not to. <em> How intriguing. </em> He didn't bother asking her about it, but it reminded him that he in fact didn't know her name. Did he care enough to ask? He recalled that the humanoids tended to have a reaction to the sound of their names. Actually, he would like to hear his own name from her lips when he takes her later.</p><p>His qitha gave a twitch at the thought. Keevan brought her hips flush to his and lowered his mouth to her ear.</p><p>"Since we're getting so up close and personal," he landed a kiss behind her tiny human ear, "I might as well tell you my name," another kiss, lower on her neck, "It's Keevan."</p><p>With the next kiss he latched onto the soft skin, sucking until he was sure a bruise formed under his lips. Then he licked the tender spot and raised his head to look into her eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me yours?"</p><hr/><p>Keevan’s hands left a trail of tingling electricity in their wake as they slid down Vera’s torso, and for a moment as they teased at her shirt she nearly bit her lip at the rising of anticipation; however, as they tore her top and the bra beneath off over her head, the welling of excitement like warmth in her core turned icy. Her arms had been midway to rising instinctively to cover herself when Keevan issued his threat, and with deliberate effort Vera forced them back down to her sides, hands balled tightly into fists to fight the urge to shield herself from prying eyes.</p><p><em> I need my hands, </em> she reminded herself. <em> I can’t use them now, with the Jem’Hadar here, but I might get my chance sooner or later. </em></p><p>She was acutely aware of the stares of the Jem’Hadar — as well as Keevan’s, greedy and unashamed as it drank in her form. Her face burned at the feeling of exposure, turning deep shades of red; in the chilled air her nipples formed perfect peaks, blushing dark against the pallor of her pale, round breasts.</p><p>As the Vorta approached her again she twitched instinctively back, but stood her ground.</p><p>His hips against hers and his lips just below her ear were — paralyzing, repulsive, magnetic — and she struggled to stay still, but her shoulders visibly tensed under the sensation, and she sucked in an audible breath. The content of his husky words hardly registered, and it took her a moment to process the name she’d been given.</p><p>
  <em> Keevan. </em>
</p><p>With a name for her captor, she had a focal point for all her hatred, her fear, her arousal and anger and lust. She turned it carefully over in her mind, tasting it, embalming it. <em> Keevan. </em></p><p>Then a slight gasp fell from her lips as his latched onto her neck, causing a whimper to die muffled in her throat as he sucked at the skin. Her head twisted to the side, not quite certain whether she wanted to move away or simply expose more of her neck to him, and with a note of horror she realized one of her hands had shot up to grasp Keevan’s arm. Quickly, she returned it to her side.</p><p>As his tongue lapped over the hickey and his eyes met hers again, she found her thoughts swirling out of control, impossible to grasp. She didn’t <em> want </em>to give him her name, couldn’t find a reason to grant him that power over her — but her lips were already forming, “Vera,” before she could stop them.</p><hr/><p>“Vera,” he repeated thoughtfully, one hand trailing the tips of his fingers up her side to palm the soft heaviness of her breast, “Vera.”</p><p>Knowing the name gave him an illusory sense of ownership; the sound immediately linked in his mind to the idea of the faraway Earth, too idealistic and therefore doomed to be crushed and consumed by the Dominion and the likes of Keevan himself.</p><p>The only question was how he wanted to go about it in this particular case. His brain buzzed with the possibilities. The easiest option would be to take whatever he wanted from her body with no regard for her pleasure, and then watch his soldiers do the same, leaving whatever was left of her beautifully broken for the Dominion interrogators to deal with. The idea certainly had its merits; the Vorta felt his pulse quicken, rushing purple blood down to his kamara. But then, he thought, corrupting the human would be so much more rewarding. It didn’t escape Keevan that she was already responding to his touch. Her blush, while no doubt mostly due to anger and humiliation, created a ravishing appearance of desire. Would she give in eventually or would she struggle until the end?</p><p>Finally deciding on his next course of action, Keevan took his captive by the wrist and herded her to the nearest console – the same one she was downloading the data from. The next moment Vera was picked up and sat on top of it, the height perfect for Keevan to fit his narrow hips flush to hers and press his growing length to the heat at the apex of her thighs. He urged her to lie down on the cold surface, keeping her pinned down with a look full of hunger, as he lowered his mouth to the hardened peak of her nipple. He licked and sucked messily, alternating the intensity and the pressure, while his hand teased the other breast and his hips bucked lazily into hers, the sensations somewhat dimmed by the layers of clothing separating them.</p><p>While the Human and the Vorta were occupied by each other’s company, the three Jem’Hadar found themselves breathing in deeper, the strengthening scent of the human’s pheromones having a surprising effect on the austere soldiers.</p><hr/><p>She hated the sound of her name coming from that mouth.</p><p>She wanted to hear it again.</p><p>Quite unprepared for the repositioning, she found herself jerked along to the godforsaken console, the reason behind her being here at all — its valuable data the bait that had drawn her into this trap. Its surface was cold against her bare skin and she failed to suppress a shiver as Keevan laid her back against it, then failed to suppress an exceedingly undignified whine (of surprise? Discontentment? Enjoyment?) as his mouth descended on her nipple and his cock pressed into her cunt.</p><p>Instinctively, without thought to the Jem’Hadar still threatening her life at Keevan’s command, she attempted escape from the trapping — intoxicating — suffocating sensations. Grasping at the surface of the console to either side of her, she tried to gain some leverage to squirm further up and away from the body between her thighs and above her, its warm weight perfect but unwelcome. Her thighs tensed tightly around his hips, reflexively trying to repel them from hers even as her hips tilted forward into the motions, trying to guide the pressure to just the right spot.</p><hr/><p>Third Remata'Klan was steeling himself for an unpleasant night. One of the three soldiers left in the lab to ensure their Vorta supervisor's safety, he was obediently standing close - rifle in hand, eyes trained on Keevan and his latest victim. And she really was a victim, if his previous exploits were anything to go by. When Keevan got that glint in his eye, it meant bad news for anyone who happened to be around, oftentimes his own Jem'Hadar.</p><p>Used to violence and pain, Remata'Klan and his comrades nevertheless were defenseless against Keevan's particular brand of cruelty. The things he said that burrowed deep under their skin; the things he made them watch or take part in... Some of his fellow soldiers were starting to get a taste for it, and that didn't sit well with Remata'Klan at all.</p><p>While he was unable to refuse a direct order from the Vorta, he long since decided to be as unhelpful in those twisted games as he could. Unfortunately, instead of making Keevan bored with him, this strategy seemed to draw more attention to Remata'Klan.</p><p>As if having heard his thoughts, Keevan rose his head and met the soldier’s eyes, motioning for him to approach.</p><p>“Hold her wrists.”</p><p>Remata’Klan obeyed, pinning Vera’s fine-boned wrists to the console and fixing his look on a point near her head.</p><p>Between that and Keevan’s hold on her hips, she was effectively immobilized.</p><p>“You just can’t keep your hands still, can you?” the Vorta commented in a condescending tone, although he secretly enjoyed her ineffectual struggle. The noises Vera was trying – and failing – to suppress were a thrilling confirmation of her body betraying her, and Keevan was eager to hear more.  Noticing her angling her hips forward, he used the cue to buck into her a few more times, before retreating to hook his fingers into the waistband of her leggings. He promptly dragged them down her legs, removing her shoes and undergarments in the same motion.</p><p>His palms found purchase on Vera’s knees and pulled them apart impatiently to reveal the sight of her mara. Visually it was reminiscent of a part of his own anatomy, except for a little bundle of nerves that he knew was located near the top of her lips and was supposed to be extra sensitive to stimulation. Eager to test that information, Keevan brought his face closer to her qitha and dragged his tongue over said spot.</p><hr/><p>Beyond the first brief struggle as she reacted to Remata’klan’s hands closing around her wrists, Vera did not attempt to fight the Jem’Hadar’s hold. Her eyes glanced to his in momentary fear as he came to hover above her. She was relieved to find him avoiding her gaze — not making it <em> personal, </em> as it were.</p><p>Keevan’s comment drew her attention back to him and her face burned at the entirely accurate taunt. A comeback had been right at the tip of her tongue when his hips rocked forward into hers at just the right angle, eliminating the thought entirely from her mind. Her head tipped back and her lips parted, holding back gasps, and when Keevan retreated she was ashamed to find herself <em> disappointed. </em> </p><p>Panic bloomed anew as he ripped the rest of her clothing off of her, probably assisted rather than hindered by the protesting kicking of her legs. Her knees tried to snap shut immediately, but Keevan’s prying hands forced them apart with relative ease and she gasped, heart rate rising. The humiliation of total exposure bled into her hot and deep as Keevan examined her so coldly — then an entirely new sensation overrode the emotion as his tongue dragged over her clit.</p><p>Like a puppet on a string her back arched off the console, breath hitching and thighs quivering at the sudden wonderful pressure. Before she could stop it a helpless stammer fell, despairing, from her lips: “N-no…”</p><hr/><p>Spurred on by the discovery of her weak point and perversely delighted at the whimpering protest, Keevan carried on with his task of gradually eroding her will to resist. Qithat’ya was by no means a novel concept to him, even though he didn’t often find himself in a generous enough mood to perform it. This time, it had nothing to do with generosity and everything to do with asserting his power over the human. His palms slid up her inner thighs to push them further apart, enjoying the feel of her silky skin under his fingertips. Alternating the rhythm and intensity, he proceeded to circle the little nub with his tongue, taking note of Vera’s reactions and adjusting his motions accordingly. Then, he turned his attention to the lips of her qitha, exploring it with languid licks and occasionally teasing Vera by moving his mouth away from where she needed him most and leaving wet sloppy kisses on her inner thighs. Naturally, he couldn’t resist leaving a smattering of purple hickeys on her porcelain skin. Eventually, he returned to her center, moving one hand to her abdomen to prevent her from squirming too much, while the fingers of the other hand danced over her clit and his long tongue delved in and out of the tight cavern of her qitha.</p><p>Keevan already decided that he’d give her this orgasm, simply because she would hate him making her come. The next one though, he’d make her work for.</p><p>He pulled his tongue out of her, immediately replacing it with two fingers, exploring her walls in search of a sweet spot. Leaving her clit unattended for a moment, Keevan rose his head to survey the full effect of his ministrations. He wasn’t disappointed.</p><p>“Look at you,” he said in a voice an octave lower. “We’ve barely begun, and you’re already writhing and panting, practically begging for it. Has it been that long for you or are you just a whore?”</p><hr/><p>Vera had expected Keevan — and his soldiers, if his earlier threats held any merit — to simply take what they wanted from her, use her and discard her. She’d steeled herself for the pain; she’d endured worse before, as her scar reminded her each day, and pain was something Section 31 had equipped her very well to handle.</p><p>She had not expected <em> this. </em>All her dissociation techniques and practiced meditation could not separate her from what was happening between her legs, as Keevan’s tongue ravished her, filled her with warmth and revulsion and bliss.</p><p>Her stoicism, already giving way, dissipated quickly under his ministrations (which were quite skillful for someone exploring alien anatomy). Her chest heaved; her wrists struggled uselessly against Remata’klan’s hold; her hips bucked away from and then into Keevan’s mouth so long as he allowed them to, taking on a mind of their own entirely. She clamped harshly down on her lower lip to halt the noises that bubbled up, but hard as she tried, intermittent gasps and whimpers slipped out each time Keevan would stimulate her just the right way — which was, to her horror and delight, far too often.</p><p>The withdrawal of his tongue from fucking her and his fingers from her clit yanked her attention back to the fore and her head jerked up, just in time to catch his eyes raking over her and his smarting comment. Blush deepening, Vera struggled against his fingers, forcing out a breathless reply between clenched teeth. “Isn’t it enough — for you to have me here, right where you want me? Must you — <em> mmm—” </em> His fingertips dragging over her sweet spot sent a jolt of current through her, the low whine betraying her enjoyment. “—get your little <em> digs </em>in too?”</p><hr/><p>“Oooh, I’m sorry. Am I being too <em> mean</em><em>?”</em> Keevan tilted his head with a brilliant smile, his shoulders trembling with contained laughter. He punctuated that last word with a harsh thrust of his fingers into her newly found sweet spot.</p><p>“You see, I am also trying to learn more about your species. So far, you’ve been very enlightening.”</p><p>He added another finger and quickened his pace, lowering his mouth to her clit once again, but this time closing his lips over it and adding gentle suction. His other hand crept up from her abdomen to her breast and grabbed a greedy handful before finding the stiff nipple and squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>If her noises and her trembling thighs were any indication, he should manage to push Vera over the edge by stimulating her just like that. The sight of her unravelling - the deepening blush and the rogue strand of hair that escaped her ponytail and was sticking to her damp temple, the heaving chest and the arching spine – it all was beginning to get to him. If he wasn’t focused so single-mindedly on making her come, one of his hands would already be on his own qitha, stroking and teasing in anticipation of sinking it to the root into her wet warmth.</p><p><em> Soon,</em> he told himself, continuing his precise ministrations and keeping an eye on Vera’s reactions, not wanting to miss the moment of her first peak.</p><hr/><p>Vere hated him, hated his smug taunting and well-placed insults like daggers, hated how easily he’d gained the upper hand on her and maintained it the entire time, hated his fingers fucking into her so perfectly and his lips enveloping her clit with warmth and suction and his hand creeping up her breast and his eyes boring into her like the hungry gaze of an animal, wild, impersonal, deadly.</p><p>Shame flooded her as that familiar urgency began to rise, and her head fell back, unable to take that predatory gaze any longer — though she could still feel it on her as she arched off the table, her hands clasping and unclasping in lieu of anything to grab, her body writhing beneath her captors as she fought against the budding orgasm.</p><p>She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her come, didn’t want to admit the effects he was having on her despite how clearly her body was telegraphing otherwise; it felt like defeat, in the most humiliating sense of the word. But every thrust against her spot dragged her kicking and screaming dangerously closer to that edge, and she struggled against it, cried out in panic between gasps as the relentless waves of pleasure peaked and it was forced upon her anyway: <em> “Stop!” </em></p><p>But it was far too late, and her hips were rolling down into the mouth upon it and the hand within it, and her hair was splaying behind her as her head tossed side to side, and her voice cracked as she cried out urgently — gasping, writhing, fighting against Remata’klan’s grip, whorishly spreading her legs to Keevan, trembling as her world became mortifying euphoria.</p><hr/><p>The sight was glorious. Keevan had always enjoyed watching his lovers reach that point of absolute vulnerability when they surrender control completely. In the world of tightly regulated behavior and harsh rules where he was forced to exist it felt almost blasphemous, forbidden. Captivating.</p><p>He milked her orgasm for as long as he could, up to the border of overstimulation and a little further. Strong rhythmic spasms of her inner muscles around his fingers contained a tantalizing promise on which he intended to collect very soon. The pressure of his pants was becoming rather uncomfortable.</p><p>He rose from his stooped position and pulled out his wet digits, wiping them off carelessly on Vera’s thigh. As she was coming down from her high, Keevan observed her curiously, debating with himself as to how exactly he wanted to make use of her now.</p><p>Meanwhile, Remata’Klan was struggling to remain calm. So far, whatever was happening in the lab, however distasteful and unnecessary, required minimal participation from the soldier. The problem was the alluring scent emanating from the human…</p><p>Well, no. Not just that. He also couldn't help admiring the way she was holding up against Keevan's abuse - and against her own pleasure. At the same time, the moment when she finally succumbed to it was a deeply satisfying sight to behold. Something about it thickened the red mist at the edges of his vision - a craving reminiscent of a need for White, but different. Remata'Klan's clawed fingers tightened on Vera’s wrists. He set his jaw, determined to ignore the strange pull of the human, and exhaled noisily through flaring nostrils.</p><p><em> That </em>was a mistake. Keevan's sharp hearing picked up on the frustrated sound, and as his head turned slowly in Remata'Klan's direction, the latter felt his muscles tense up in bitter anticipation.</p><p>"Third Remata'Klan," addressed Keevan slyly, "is there a problem? You seem a little... frustrated."</p><p>The Jem'Hadar shook his head in the negative. Keevan narrowed his eyes, studying his soldier's stiff posture and stony expression. At first glance, it was nothing unusual - Remata'Klan never approved of, nor showed any interest in Keevan's depraved activities. But this time there was something else there, a hint of some desperate craving. After a beat of deliberation, Keevan decided that he was curious enough to delay his own gratification a little.</p><p>Eyes full of cruel glee, he turned back to the human. <em> Oh, she's going to love this. </em> He put his palm to her cheek to attract her attention.</p><p>"As much as I'm enjoying our time together, I think I will lend you to my loyal Remata'Klan here for a bit," he said lightly, nodding to the Jem'Hadar in question, and then added in an exaggerated conspiratorial whisper. "He's clearly stressed, and I have a feeling you can help him with that."</p><p>Without further ado, Keevan pulled Vera up by her shoulders and off of the console, and dragged her in the direction of the examination tables. He ordered Remata'Klan to lower one to an appropriate height and take a seat. Once that was done, he pushed Vera down to her knees in front of the sitting soldier.</p><p>"You know what to do. Use your hands, use your mouth, I don't really care."</p><p>Keevan grabbed a swiveling chair from behind one of the tables and found a place to sit that gave him the best view of his two puppets.</p><hr/><p>Keevan and Remata’Klan’s quick back-and-forth had gone unnoticed by their victim, too dizzy in the aftershocks of her orgasm to pay much attention to anything outside herself for the moment. Her head lolled back and forth, eyes eventually opening and struggling to focus as Keevan set an icy hand upon her cheek.</p><p>As his words sunk in she found herself sharply brought back to reality. Eyes wide, she glanced up to the Jem’Hadar — looking for what, she didn’t know — but was yanked off the table before she could catch his expression. Her legs, jellylike from Keevan’s assault, nearly gave out from beneath her; after a momentary stumble she caught herself, heart still pounding in her ears.</p><p>She swallowed thickly as Keevan ordered his soldier up on the table and she realized what was about to be required of her. Far more than simply <em> lying there and taking it — </em> she was now expected to be a more active participant of her own debasement.</p><p>She almost felt <em> relief </em>when Keevan specified she didn’t have to use her mouth.</p><p>Shakily, Vera settled on her knees on the hard tile, a shiver wracking her at the chill of the air on her naked skin, no longer warmed by arousal. For a long moment she hesitated, unable to will her muscles to move. Her eyes darted up once more, trying to read the expression of the soldier she was about to service, but his face was stony and impassive, and she wondered just how willing a participant <em> he </em>was in this whole ordeal as well. She also noted, recoiling internally at the thought, that this particular Jem’Hadar had a certain...rugged handsomeness to him. And a certain sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Discomfort at this line of thought and fear of retribution urged Vera on after a beat. With trembling hands she reached for his belt, clicking it open and undoing the clasps of his uniform slowly, as though the longer she drew out this task the easier it would be. A debate raged internally: did she perform to the best of her ability, try to please the Vorta and bring this particular leg of the journey to a swift end? Or did she give the bare minimum, save herself some humiliation and keep as far away mentally from these proceedings as possible?</p><p>The sobering reality that there was no correct answer hit her as she produced Remata’Klan’s member. At least, she thought with some perverse gratitude, she wasn’t going to have to take <em> that </em>inside her. Tentative, she wrapped a thumb and forefinger around the girthy shaft and began to stroke him, watching him to gauge his reaction to the light touch.</p><hr/><p>As her slender fingers encircled his hardening length, Remata’Klan held his breath. Despite his logical mind telling him that this position was an unwelcome one – after all, an enemy had just gained access to a vulnerable part of his anatomy – he found the reality of the situation strangely rewarding. When her hand began to move, he couldn’t help an involuntary twitch of his thigh muscles. Her touch was too dainty to be truly stimulating – what it did was heighten his level of hunger and frustration; he barely noticed his claws sinking into the elastic covering of the examination table. His eyes fell to her pale hand upon his organ as it grew and hardened incrementally, his blood pounding in his ears as more of it rushed southward.</p><p>Meanwhile, Keevan leaned back on the chair and unfastened his pants, fishing out his own qitha with a relieved exhale. His half-lidded gaze was focused on the scene unfolding before him. Resisting the urge to set a quick pace, he moved his hand in slow teasing strokes instead. It would be a waste to get too wound up before the main event.</p><hr/><p>The subtle creak of Ramata’Klan’s claws digging into the elastic drew Vera’s attention, and even that small gesture filled her with some strange satisfaction. Moments ago she’d been helpless, a slave to Keevan’s ministrations; now she held some simulacrum of power, could solicit reactions from this stone-faced soldier who was, contradictorily, now at <em> her </em> mercy.</p><p>The impulse frightened her, but in some strange way it was a momentary distraction from the helplessness of her situation — and relieved to have something else on which to focus, she leaned into it. With a deep breath she closed her fingers around the hardening length, giving it a few languid strokes before focusing her attention on the tip, rubbing her thumb over the soft glans and slit. Her free hand hesitated for a moment and then braced itself on his thigh.</p><p>Perhaps she felt some sort of kinship with this Jem’Hadar, who himself seemed as much a puppet to Keevan’s commands as she. Perhaps she wanted to level the playing field a bit. Perhaps she was just curious. But inexplicably, Vera found herself exhaling the words lowly to him as she picked up the pace, pumping him quickly.</p><p>“Have you done this before?”</p><hr/><p>Remata’Klan could have expected an insult from her, or maybe a plea, but not this simple question. He met Vera’s eyes before he could hide his surprised expression. It didn’t occur to him to dismiss her query. At the same time, he wasn’t sure how to explain his past experiences. There were times he had to hold down the crying, trembling bodies at Keevan’s behest. Once, he recalled with a wince, he was ordered to mate with a frightened Skreean refugee in front of the rest of their captured group, to make an example of them. He willed his body to accomplish the act, but he didn’t remember getting much pleasure from it, not the sort that some of the others claimed to have experienced when they were ordered to do the same.</p><p>“This – no,” he finally managed to say.</p><p>Keevan rolled his eyes. <em> Oh, boo-hoo. </em> He knew exactly what Remata’Klan was remembering – those Skreeans from a few months ago. The rest of his unit revelled in the opportunity to unwind that the Vorta so graciously provided them with. Not Third Remata’Klan though. He obeyed, but he still acted like he was somehow above it. Privately, Keevan was very irritated at his soldier’s continued defiance, moreso because he couldn’t technically accuse him of disobeying orders. Which made the Jem’Hadar’s reaction to this human so interesting. The rest of the night promised to be even more entertaining than he expected.</p><hr/><p>Vera was a little surprised he even answered her; she’d expected maybe a scoff or an aversion of the eyes accompanied by pointed silence. His surprised expression, fleeting as it was, sparked some perverse sense of delight that she’d managed to grasp some sort of power here, even if only with her words. At the same time, the two he’d managed conveyed more than the sum of their parts, and Vera debated whether to sate her curiosity by prying further.</p><p>She decided against it. Not only for her own sake — so as not to build her own anticipation for the atrocities Keevan was surely still planning against her — but to avoid dragging Remata’Klan back to memories she intuitively sensed he might not wish to recall.</p><p>At any rate, she liked the sound of his voice almost as much (she had to admit) as Keevan’s, and the conversation kept her distracted from what she was doing with her hands — which now both gripped Ramata’Klan’s shaft, twisting slightly at the wrist as they tugged at him.</p><p>“Well,” she sighed, and then muttered with a distinct hint of bitterness, “there’s a first for everything.”</p><p>Swallowing, she chanced a glance over at Keevan and felt her face flush at the wanton sight of him stroking himself as he watched them, a reminder that she was serving not for Remata’Klan’s pleasure, but the Vorta's. Her eyes lingered at the alien organ between his thighs — anticipatory, with fear or desire she couldn’t tell — and then quickly met Remata’Klan’s gaze again as an idea occurred to her.</p><p>Her voice dipped down low, taking on a sultrier tone. She scooted infinitesimally closer to him.</p><p>“Are you enjoying it?”</p><hr/><p>Caught in the sensations of her bolder movements, Remata’Klan needed a moment to process her question. He supposed she needed to know that to perform her task efficiently – that, he could understand. Although he wasn’t entirely sure how to conduct himself in this conversation, it was in his interest to guide her. The sooner he’s done, the sooner he can go back to his <em> actual </em> duties and think about something else. Anything else but the sight of this human kneeling before him, pleasuring him and asking him if he’s enjoying himself, as if she truly cares.</p><p>He raised his hand and placed it carefully on hers, tightening the grip slightly and guiding her movements in a way most pleasing to him.</p><p>“Like this. My skin is not as delicate as yours – you need to employ a stronger touch.” The Jem’Hadar met her eyes and let the heated silence stretch for a few seconds, “These ridges here,” he nudged Vera’s fingers over the upper part of his shaft and continued huskily, now with noticeable effort, “are especially sensitive. To answer your question – I am greatly enjoying this, yes.”</p><p>He almost regretted confessing to that when he heard Keevan’s derisive chuckle. Almost, but not quite. Remata’Klan didn’t miss those appreciative looks she measured him with, and for some reason it gratified him. He longed for his words to have an effect on her too, but he was no Vorta, he only knew how to be direct with his speech. Perhaps his burning eyes would express more than his mouth could.</p><hr/><p>Again, Vera was surprised. A “yes” or a “not particularly” seemed more to Remata’Klan’s brusque manner; this <em> hands-on </em> instruction caught her off-guard, and as he reached for her hand she twitched in an instinctive urge to pull away. But the gentle way his fingers clasped over hers and softly tightened, the smooth cadence of his voice growing huskier as he provided her directions, the smoldering gaze with which he fixed her… Again, Vera felt her face glowing deeply red, but for different reasons this time than the humiliation Keevan had forced upon her.</p><p>“Noted,” she breathed.</p><p>She couldn’t help the look of wonder now fixed on Remata’Klan as she held onto that gaze while her hands obediently glided over the spots to which he’d directed her, her grip tight and her skin warm beneath his hand. Its presence atop hers was comforting somehow, not only in its warmth and helpful direction, but in the simple contact — so different from the grip he’d utilized to pin her wrists just minutes ago.</p><p>A question caught in her throat and she hesitated, choked it back, glanced down to the organ in her hand. At the sight, it forced itself back up and she quickly directed it up to Remata’Klan before she could change her mind.</p><p>“Would you like me to use my mouth?”</p><hr/><p>Keevan couldn’t believe his ears. Are they building some kind of… rapport? He was fascinated and slightly disgusted. In his eyes, the Jem’Hadar were barely a step above animals, obedient drones with not much to offer but their battle expertise and, occasionally, some entertainment. And yet she just <em> offered </em> to please Remata’Klan with her mouth. <em> And they call </em> me <em> depraved. </em> Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to see it.</p><p>At Vera’s offer, Remata’Klan could only give a nod. Her hand alone was already quite maddening – he could only imagine what her mouth on him might feel like. He removed his hand from hers and tried to regulate his breathing. Strange urges were beginning to crowd his mind – to caress her face, to push her on her back and pin her with his own body, to press his lips to hers. To slam into her over and over and hear her wanton cries. Remata’Klan blinked, dazed, and frowned. What had gotten into him?</p><hr/><p>Vera wondered herself what had gotten into <em> her </em>as she prepared to make good on the promise she’d just given. A thousand justifications flew through her mind, but in the end she knew there was only one explanation at the core of her desire: attraction, plain and simple. She could deal with the ramifications of that realization later; right now she had an impulse to indulge.</p><p>Tentatively, she turned her attention to the sizable organ and leaned in. Her hands stilled, holding him steady as her tongue licked broadly over the tip, tasting him; she never found the flavor of human skin to be particularly enjoyable, but Remata’Klan was...not altogether unpleasant. One hand left his cock and rested comfortably upon his thigh as she lapped up the underside of the shaft, from root to tip, gaining a familiarity with the texture (rough, somewhere between skin and scales) and taste (cold and sharp, like steel). With a few more licks and several wet kisses she’d coated him with an adequate amount of saliva and proceeded to close her lips around the tip, forgoing further teasing touches in favor of more direct stimulation.</p><p>From behind a stray strand of hair, her half-lidded eyes raised to catch Remata’Klan’s reaction as she began to sink down, slowly taking in as much of his length as she could manage. At the nadir of her descent she paused, winding her fingers around his shaft beside her mouth — and breathed slowly out through her nostrils as she climbed back up, tongue dragging and hand following in her wake.</p><hr/><p>Remata’Klan did not have a reference for the kind of sensations Vera’s mouth bestowed upon him. Soft and warm and purposeful, the licks and kisses she left on his flesh lingered long after her lips moved to another patch of skin, and another, and another. His eyes followed her skillful movements, and with a growing sense of awe he found that any traces of her apprehension, fear or disgust had disappeared. They would come back, he knew, when whatever spell they were under was inevitably broken, but for the time being he allowed himself to enjoy her attentions and commit this moment to memory.</p><p>When Vera closed her lips over him and let him into her mouth, Remata’Klan tensed and threw his head back with a choked grunt. It felt like somebody set his insides on fire. Where he previously was content to take as little initiative in these matters as possible, now he had to fight the impulse to move, to brace his hands on the sides of her head and force her lower onto his length, to thrust his hips up and chase this intoxicating feeling down the back of her throat. But after years of harsh discipline he knew his will was stronger than his instincts, He would stay put.</p><p>Meanwhile Keevan decided that enough was enough. He didn’t actually plan to let Remata’Klan get off so easy. Jem’Hadar had much longer refractory periods than Vorta – he had to intervene, soon, to prolong the game and really rub it in his face later. <em> Maybe,</em> he thought vindictively, <em> I shouldn’t let him come at all.</em></p><p>As Keevan moved to stand up, his foot touched something lying on the floor. He looked down to find one of Vera’s small knives. In the heat of the moment, he forgot that he had tossed them somewhere in this direction, which was, admittedly, not the brightest idea. But, since he so happened to find it again, maybe he could make use of it. Keevan picked it up and twirled the blade thoughtfully in his fingers, directing his gaze towards the smooth expanse of Vera’s back.</p><hr/><p>As Remata’Klan broke off their eye contact, Vera allowed her eyelids to close and focused on bobbing up and down his length with light suction, keeping her pace relatively slow for now; based on the way he responded, she guessed he hadn’t much experience with these kinds of sensations. But she’d been wrong before, having to be corrected in the manner she touched him at first, and thought perhaps a little more guidance wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>Her hand found his gripping the edge of the table and gently but purposefully pulled it toward her hair — using it to brush back the stand of hair in her eyes and then settling it towards the back of her skull, around her loosened ponytail. Perhaps it was foolish to give someone with such brute strength so much power over her movements, but based on Remata’Klan’s soft touch earlier and the iron will he seemed to display, she had little fear he would take advantage.</p><p>Rather than returning to his thigh, Vera’s hand hesitated, lingering on Remata’Klan’s for a long moment. Though she’d never admit it to present company, soliciting reactions from her lovers was one of her weak points, and the Jem’Hadar’s tensing and grunting and shallow breathing were having quite an effect on her.<em> Moreover, </em> she thought as her hand descended down her body, <em> how utterly jealous this will make Keevan. </em></p><p>Absorbed in her task and in the gratifying sensation of her fingertips rubbing indulgently into her clit, she failed to notice — for the second fatal time that night — Keevan’s footsteps as he approached her position.</p><hr/><p>Vera really was playing with fire, tempting Remata’Klan like that. Her submissive gesture provoked a low growl in his throat, and he immediately took her invitation, firmly guiding her head over his throbbing length, quickening the rhythm. He felt himself getting closer, but now that the opportunity to finish this ordeal approached, he found that he didn’t want it to end so soon.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Vorta move towards them. For a few blissful moments Remata’Klan had forgotten about his existence, but now the respite was seemingly at an end.</p><p>Putting the knife away in his pocket for now, Keevan approached the pair. Those two were having entirely too much fun for his liking. The last drop was when he saw Vera’s hand sneak down between her legs, so he promptly kneeled behind her and slapped her hand away, replacing it with his own.</p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’m just glad to see you’re enjoying yourself so much.” He rubbed her clit with slow precise movements designed more to tease than give satisfaction. “Almost makes me think you got yourself caught on purpose.”</p><p>Keevan found her qitha wetter than before. She really <em> was </em> getting off on this. Technically, it was the outcome he wanted, but the sudden change in tune didn’t happen quite like he envisioned. It seems he would have to rid Vera of this illusion of control under which she still labored. The Vorta put both hands on her hips and yanked her lower body towards him so that her torso assumed a horizontal position between himself and Remata’Klan.</p><p>“If you were so eager for more, you could have simply asked.” He returned his hand to her qitha, keeping his caress just a little too light, intent on making her squirm. “Tell me what you want, Vera.”</p><hr/><p>Vera’s thoughts snapped back to reality as Keevan slapped her hand away. Its replacement with his own sparked a whine she couldn’t suppress around Remata’Klan’s cock; reacting on instinct, her thighs spread and her hips lowered toward his hand, trying desperately to leverage more contact.</p><p>As he yanked her hips up, she pushed against Remata’Klan’s hold to pop off of his length with a gasp. Her hand took up its earlier task distractedly attending his sensitive ridges; the other, shooed away, now clung to his thigh once more. In some odd way Remata’Klan’s presence was a comforting factor — something she knew the Vorta would take from her eventually — and for now she utilized him as a center of gravity, keeping her steady. Keevan’s teasing caresses made her ashamedly weak and she found herself resting her cheek in Remata’Klan’s lap as her hips squirmed helplessly back into his fingers. She was certain he would notice, as well, the tensing of her muscles, twitching in anticipation of the organ she — <em> fuck, </em>she had to admit — she wanted badly inside her.</p><p>At her own response Vera blushed deep, swearing inwardly. There was no hiding her arousal at this point; Keevan had already brought her to orgasm against her will, and pretending she didn’t enjoy his touch as much as she hated it seemed a fruitless endeavor.</p><p>But she refused to beg.</p><p>“Why does it suddenly matter what I want?” she muttered, bitter and breathless.</p><hr/><p>Keevan chuckled.</p><p>“It doesn’t. I just want to hear you say it.” Carrying on with his torturous caresses, Keevan leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to Vera’s shoulder. “Or we could continue in this exact manner and see who can play this game longer. But keep in mind - if you make me wait too long, I might decide that you don’t deserve it, after all. It will be too late to beg <em> then.”</em></p><p>He trailed a line of wet kisses from the back of her neck down her vertebrae, free hand moving in a languid caress up her waist, over her solar plexus, brushing the underside of her breasts and gliding back just as slowly. His fingers left her qitha and a moment later the tip of his swollen organ grazed her clit. Keevan barely managed to hold down his moan as to not betray his own impatience.</p><p>Remata’Klan, disappointed by the loss of her warmth upon his qaimara, was nevertheless watching her wanton writhing with great interest. Vera was obviously a quick learner, because despite distraction her hand kept stroking him in just the right way, and he relished the pleasure that he felt could be denied him at any moment, now that Keevan was beginning another one of his games.</p><hr/><p>Now <em> that </em> threat gave her pause, and the fact that it did unnerved Vera to her core. She stopped a moment to consider: what <em> did </em>she want? She wanted to kiss one of them, either one. She wanted her clothes back. She wanted the warmth of two bodies on either side of her, their hands and mouths devouring her body. She wanted a sonic shower. She wanted a cock inside her, pumping her full of pleasure, filling the emptiness that throbbed needily within her cunt. She wanted to escape to her stealth flyer and race back to the Alpha Quadrant with her life and the remnants of her dignity.</p><p>She wanted to push Keevan — but not so far as to incite his wrath.</p><p>“And what will you do then?” she taunted, voice hard even as her body arched and acquiesced to his touch. “Je- <em> mmm!” </em>A moan caught in the back of her throat when he pressed himself to her, and her hips ground back against him, desperate for stimulation.  “...Jerk yourself off on my back?” she panted. “What a waste that would be.”</p><p>Defiantly, Vera returned her mouth to Remata’Klan with some effort, lapping enthusiastically at his ridges and tip. She was treading a dangerous path, she knew, but having reclaimed some modicum of power made her feel far less helpless within her entrapment.</p><hr/><p>Keevan's eyes flashed dangerously, but he still maintained a thin veneer of playfulness.</p><p>"Hmm, what would I do? Let's see. I could start by using your mouth," his fingers brushed up from her lower lips to the tight ring of muscle next to them, "then this place. Perhaps you'll be able to come from just that, but I somehow doubt it."</p><p>He actually didn't know that, it was more of an educated guess. But it would be easy enough to find out by her reaction.</p><p>"And when I'm done with you, I would strap you to one of the operating tables and task these Jem'Hadar here with keeping you right on the edge - teasing, caressing, never allowing completion. They don't get tired, you know." </p><p>The sight of Vera, enthusiastically lapping up Remata'Klan's qitha fed into Keevan's growing frustration. His hand shot out and yanked her by the ponytail until her back slammed into his chest.</p><p>"You seem to have taken a liking to Remata'Klan, but if I order him, he would torture you exactly like that until you pass out."</p><p>Keevan turned Vera's head roughly to meet her eyes and, before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising, biting kiss. Without asking permission, his tongue plunged into her mouth, letting go of the fake gentleness of his previous soft caresses and giving her a taste of what he would actually be like when he takes her.</p><p>Tearing away from her lips, his breathing much heavier now, he pierced her with a manic stare.</p><p>"You see, your pleasure matters to me only insofar as it's tied to your submission." Keevan's voice gained a darker tone. "So you better start begging. Last chance."</p><hr/><p>Vera tensed and pulled away as Keevan brushed against her more sensitive entrance, no doubt telegraphing to him exactly how she felt about him utilizing that particular hole. Not that it mattered, of course, whether she hid her weak points well or not; as she’d just been harshly reminded, Keevan could and would do whatever he pleased to her.</p><p>A yelp escaped her throat as he snatched her back by the ponytail, all the air thrust from her lungs as her back collided into him. At once the contact was overwhelmingly gratifying — the solid presence of his broad chest against her comforting and warm. Despite the stinging in her scalp as he manipulated her by her hair, glorious heat flooded her at his rough handling, at the ease with which he maneuvered her lithe frame; she felt sensual, willowy, <em> womanly</em><em>.</em> Her desire only grew as he granted one of her unvoiced wishes and mashed his lips to hers, and releasing a wanton moan into the kiss, she returned it — breathlessly and without thinking. His tongue was a welcome invader in her mouth and she <em> knew </em>she should try to repel it, should feel violated at its presence, but she could only twist her own tongue weakly to meet it as it ravished her mouth. Her own taste still lingered on it from when he’d tongue-fucked her and the memory sparked another, deeper bloom of need.</p><p>Disappointment and desire shone through her eyes as Keevan pulled back to meet her gaze — giving way to a hint of fear at his manic stare, so wild and piercing she shivered in his grasp. His words only solidified that fear.</p><p>Her options laid bare, it seemed obvious which of the two paths to take. But that didn’t make it any easier.</p><p>Diverting her gaze downward, Vera stared hard at the floor, panting as she convinced herself to swallow her pride. A slight shift of her lower body reminded her of Keevan’s desire pressing firmly against her backside and the inner muscles of her qitha gave a twitch of eager anticipation.</p><p>When she finally spoke, her voice was so quiet she herself could barely hear it.</p><p>“Please.”</p><hr/><p>Keevan had heard it quite clearly though. But it wasn’t enough. After Vera’s little show of defiance, he would be satisfied by nothing less than her complete debasement.</p><p>“Please <em> what?” </em></p><p>As if a hand in her hair wasn’t enough, he grabbed her face roughly with another to force her to look at him.</p><p>“And look me in the eyes when you say it. It’s only polite, since you’re <em> asking me </em> for something.”</p><hr/><p>Her eyes burned as she looked into his. She wanted nothing more than to spit in his face; her expression contorted as she struggled futility against his hold, the gesture one of symbolism only. After a moment she gave up and took a shaky breath. </p><p>"Fuck me," she growled through gritted teeth, and then added, the word dripping with venom and reluctant need, <em> "Please." </em></p><hr/><p>“There we go. Wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” he said with a triumphant smirk and pushed Vera back into Remata’Klan’s lap.</p><p>One hand braced on her hip and another guiding his qitha to her wet entrance, he denied himself for a second more to make sure and remember this moment. Then, inch by inch, he sank into her tight channel until his hips were flush to hers and he couldn’t go any deeper. This time, he couldn’t help a lewd low moan escaping his throat at the feeling of warmth enveloping him so snugly. She was shallower than would be comfortable with his length, but it was nothing a few minutes of fucking couldn’t solve. Still, he stayed there for a few beats, his tip pushing into the elastic flesh of her cervix with pressure that must not have been entirely pleasant.</p><p>Having restored the feeling of control that was threatening to slip away, Keevan drew back and immediately thrust in harshly. It satisfied him in a deeply visceral way. After that, he established a more mellow pace, as to drag out the pleasure and find more ways to coax those exquisite noises from Vera.</p><hr/><p>Vera caught herself in Remata’Klan’s lap — and clung to him as Keevan pushed himself inside her, taking desperate fistfuls of fabric to brace against the sudden feeling of being filled. She arched, gasped, tensed; bowed her head into Remata’Klan’s abdomen as she quivered around Keevan, biting back a whine at the discomfort of his tip pressing against her cervix mixing inextricably with the pleasure of his cock being finally inside her and with the wave of heat that flooded her at Keevan's lascivious moan.</p><p>She could not, however, hold back the harsh cry that escaped when he slammed into her. Picking her head up, she let it loll back toward her shoulder blades as she panted, eyes slid shut and mouth agape. The pain began to fade to a dull ache, throbbing in time with his mellower thrusts, each one filling her with shameful bliss.</p><p><em> "Fuck," </em> she whispered, forgetting herself.</p><hr/><p>Keevan would have remarked upon Vera’s heated exclamation, were he not so distracted by the divine sensations and lewd sounds of his qitha sliding into hers. The sheer unrestrained passion in her movements had prompted him to grip her hips tighter and quicken his pace, yanking her body towards him with every thrust.</p><p>It was getting a bit too hot for comfort, so Keevan hurriedly undid the fastenings of his jacket, simply leaving it open instead of wasting time taking it off. Then, he remembered about the knife. He found his hand sneaking into his pocket, fingering the blade. Following a sudden impulse, he pressed the pad of his thumb into the sharp tip until he felt a twinge of pain. His qitha gave a twitch and he lost his rhythm for a second but immediately found it again, making it harsher, deeper.</p><p>He lifted his hand to his face to examine the damage. A thin line of purple blood was running down his thumb, disappearing under the sleeve. Strangely thrilled, he pressed the pad of his injured thumb to Vera’s back, drawing a bright line up her vertebrae to her neck and ending it in a lilac smudge on her cheek. The sight of his blood on her did things to Keevan. His pupils dilated to almost entirely overtake his irises, something unhinged and scary scratching from behind the pitch black surface.</p><hr/><p>Each harsh thrust inside Vera forced the air from her lungs; she panted wantonly with Keevan’s rhythm, relishing the way his hands gripped her tight and yanked her back to meet each movement, soaking up his obvious enjoyment of her qitha as much as she enjoyed his. She didn’t know how long she could keep up with this severe pace, but for the moment it was positively divine.</p><p>Just as she’d remembered poor, neglected Remata’Klan and extracted a weakened limb from around his lap to take him in hand once more, the feeling of Keevan’s touch traveling up her back stole her attention away. Something was — not right about it. The way it glided so smoothly across her skin, left a lingering trail of warmth. Her distracted strokes slowed to almost nothing as she craned around, trying to see — and caught the very tail end of a glimpse of Keevan’s violet-smeared thumb as he withdrew it from her face.</p><p>Her expression — disheveled with unguarded need, framed by loose locks of hair and deeply scarlet, eyebrows twisted upwards and lips parted to vocalize all her small sounds — was impossible to control at this point and it telegraphed her fear as understanding began to dawn on the heels of confusion.</p><p><em> Is that — it’s </em> his <em> blood, but how — </em></p><p>She looked into his eyes and blanched.</p><p><em> I thought Jem’Hadar were supposed to be the bloodthirsty ones,</em> she wanted to say, but the ferality in his stare paralyzed her in every way. How foolish she’d been to think this was nearly over, that he’d simply fuck her and be on his merry way. How stupid to let herself believe he’d reached the bottom of his bag of tricks. Of course this last leg of the journey was only just beginning.</p><p>Tensing around him, aroused but frightened, Vera was suddenly very aware of three things: how sorely her knees ached atop the hard tile, how sticky and exposed she felt in the cool laboratory air, and how utterly alone she was on this cold alien planetoid thousands of light years from home.</p><hr/><p>Keevan thought about the scar crossing Vera’s torso. Something she kept as a memory. It gave him pause when he first saw it, but now - now he could see the appeal. Bending over her lithe form, he traced the purple line partway with his tongue, unable to taste it but enjoying the combination of smells – blood, sweat, arousal. His lips travelled to her shoulder blade, leaving only the lightest of kisses there, careful not to mar the flawless surface until he was ready. The anticipation alone was making him lightheaded and he had to lean his forehead to Vera’s back and take a few deep breaths.</p><p>Days later, remembering this delightful encounter Keevan would realize with no small amount of surprise that despite everything he did to Vera, it never really diminished her arousal. Oh, she’d been scared, and disgusted, and furious – sometimes all at once – but the spark of desire was always there, from the first moment he touched her. He wasn’t sure what to make of that.</p><p>But such thoughts were far away when he chased his pleasure surrounded by the tightening walls of her qitha. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts to the one that elicited most lustful noises from Vera – her next peak was approaching, he suspected. It was the perfect time to give her something to remember him by.</p><p>“Try not to make any sudden movements, sweet Vera,” he purred and made the first incision.</p><hr/><p>She should have hated every place he touched her. Should have squirmed away from his lips, his tongue, the weight of his forehead on her back. But the closer this feral creature got to Vera, contradictorily, the better she felt. For a split second, clinging to Remata’Klan with her upper body, Keevan resting on her lower and driving into her, the peril of her position almost seemed to fade away beneath the onslaught of pleasure.</p><p>Not for long, however. She had been beginning to feel the buildup of her second orgasm of the night as Keevan oh so expertly maneuvered himself into the perfect angle <em>(what a talented lover he’d make, </em> she thought, <em> if only he weren’t a fucking psychopath);</em> but all momentum halted as pain blossomed brightly across her shoulder.</p><p>Her head threw itself back; her cries ceased at once with a choked grunt. Every muscle in her body tensed taut, fighting the instinct to fight, to flee. Her eyes — glazed already — stared through the body of the Jem’Hadar before her, suddenly a million miles away.</p><p><em> Six slimy hands pried at her. The overhead light blinded her, obscured their faces.</em> <em> Someone injected something in her neck and it spread like fire through her veins.</em> <em> The metal table was icy on her bare back. Steel, surgical and cold, followed an agonizing jagged trail across her collar bone; between her breasts; over her abdomen. Then, the pain. The pain. And six hands prying her open.</em></p><p>She grunted a word, to them and to Keevan, in a tone of voice she’d yet to utilize with him. Low, forceful, desperate. The growl of a cornered, frightened animal. A plea she regretted the moment it forced its way out.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Much like Remata’Klan’s own life didn’t belong to him, neither did his pleasure. The White was distributed by the Vorta at the latter’s discretion, so it stood to reason that this – this foreign indulgence would be, too. Was it really a surprise that Keevan would deprive and torture him by these means as well?</p><p>The soldier clenched his teeth and directed his gaze upwards, but there was no escape from the whimpering, sinfully writhing body in his lap. Remata’Klan didn’t begrudge Vera the cruelty of her fleeting touch – he could see that she was desperately navigating the stormy waves of her own pleasure, clinging to him in an attempt to save herself from drowning in it.</p><p>Her pained plea and the metallic tang of blood that immediately followed wrenched Remata’Klan’s gaze back to the scene. Before he could stop himself, a low dangerous growl tore from his throat. He couldn’t mask the sudden surge of animosity that distorted his normally impassive expression.</p><p>Keevan’s head jerked up instinctively, his eyes widening for a second in shock, before he caught himself and sneered at Remata’Klan.</p><p>“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” he spat.</p><p>At any other time, this hint of insubordination would have been followed by swift punishment, but Keevan simply didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with it then. He was unravelling, fast. Between the sight of red alien blood emerging from the cut in stark contrast to Vera’s porcelain skin and her pulsing, spasming, exquisite heat, he barely managed to keep his hands steady. Her miserable <em> don’t </em> contained so much anguish it sent a delicious shiver up his spine. That was it. He must have finally peeled enough layers to reach her soft, tender, vulnerable core. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into it.</p><p>“Shhh, relax. It will only hurt a little.” Keevan placed a gentle kiss on her neck. “Be a good girl and <em> take it.”</em></p><p>His next actions took on a dream-like quality in his perception. He would punctuate every precise cut by a deep and quick plunge of his qitha, then languid retreat. Slash - thrust - draw back. Again and again. When he was almost done, Keevan’s hand snaked down to Vera’s clit, intent on forcing another orgasm out of her despite the pain he was inflicting. He was almost at the precipice himself as he hastily added the last stroke and flung the bloody knife aside.</p><p>
  <em> There. Ready. </em>
</p><p>Even obscured by dark red rivulets, the stark lines formed the unmistakable shape of the Tchemaro. Animalistic possessiveness and pride surged through his being and he latched onto her wounded skin, licking and sucking greedily, his fingers never ceasing their movements on her clit.</p><hr/><p>Remata’Klan’s sudden growl had caught Vera’s attention as well, and in her panic she assumed, at first, that some dark instinct had driven the predator in him to respond to the sight of her blood. But as she glanced up in fear she found his gaze directed toward Keevan — who fired back a quick admonishment — and Vera shuddered, weak, warm, endlessly grateful for the small display of empathy as she lay vulnerable beneath her captor’s knife. She wanted to retreat into Remata’Klan’s arms, have <em> him </em>pleasure her to orgasm, save her from the blade carving into her flesh; as it was she could only cling onto him with her hands on his thighs and her eyes on his, stormy and blue, like a lighthouse in a tempest.</p><p>Her breathing shuddered horribly as the knife dug into her again.</p><p><em> Focus, </em> she thought desperately, <em> on anything else. </em>Wildfire was spreading across her shoulder. The salt of her sweat intermingled with the wounds; every stab inside her jolted her body forward, agitating the fresh incisions, intermingling violent pleasure with each stroke of pain. Urgent, she raked her eyes over what she could see of Remata’Klan’s face from this angle — counted the scales on his face, imagined running her fingers over the bony spikes of his jaw, pictured burying her face in his broad neck and chest. Her body remained stiff as a board until Keevan was finished carving his masterpiece, every sound (save her frenzied breathing) caught behind teeth clenched so tightly her jaw ached.</p><p>The clatter of the knife to the tile carried with it a divine sense of relief. Eyes finally sliding shut, Vera groaned — and realized, through the haze of her dizziness, that her legs were shaking badly. After a moment, she realized <em> why. </em>Despair flooded her. Despite everything, despite the pain, the fear, the dissociation and the hatred and revulsion, Keevan’s hand was on her clit again, forcing her body unwillingly over the edge.</p><p>By the time his mouth latched onto her wounds, sparking a lightning bolt through her veins, it was too late to stop the momentum he’d quickly built up in her. She was convulsing, bucking, sobbing out in helpless agony and ecstasy as the waves racked her. Overwhelmed, she slipped from Remata’Klan’s lap, her upper body lowering to the cold floor as her strength abandoned her altogether.</p><hr/><p>At the tell-tale signs of Vera’s implosion Keevan allowed himself to let go as well. His lips, now smeared with gore, popped away from her skin. He straightened his spine, sinking his long fingers into the flesh of her hips, holding them down in a vicious grip as he impaled her roughly on his length. After such a long build-up, his orgasm seemed to go on and on, prolonged by the strong rhythmic spasms of her qitha and heightened by the sight of her prostrating into an ultimate submissive position under him. Groans escaped through his clenched teeth; a purple blush of exertion and euphoria colored his face as he pumped her full of his warm thick qirazhe.</p><p>It had been a while since he’d had an orgasm as satisfying as this. For a long precious moment his head was empty and everything in the Universe was perfect. He stayed within her, catching his breath; his eyes traveled the length of her boneless form, noting the twitching limbs, the heavy breathing, the bright red blush. Red. He wasn’t supposed to have a preference, but it might have just become his favorite color.</p><p>With a soft grunt he finally slipped out of her and proceeded to turn her limp body over, only to immediately cover it with his own and press his red-stained lips to hers in a mockery of an intimate kiss.</p><p>But it wasn’t long until the greedy, bottomless pit inside him opened up again, demanding he squeeze more out of his captive. More pleasure, more suffering, just – <em> more.</em> Keevan let himself enjoy the closeness and the warmth of her skin for a little while longer, before heaving his body up into the sitting position. He raised his head and measured Remata’Klan with a speculative look. The Jem’Hadar was still very much aroused – and very much frustrated. Keevan considered sending him away for his earlier insolence and ordering another soldier to take his place, but quickly dismissed the thought. Despite how infuriating the weird chemistry that developed between Vera and Remata’Klan was, it was also intriguing, and more importantly it contained more possibilities to torment them both. Having decided on his next course of action, he turned back to Vera.</p><p>“How cruel of you to abandon Remata’Klan like that. I thought you liked him.” Ordering the sullen Jem’Hadar to lie down, Keevan motioned towards him. “Go on now, don’t make him wait. You couldn’t manage to make him come with your hands and mouth, so you’ll have to try something else.”</p><hr/><p><em> Used. </em>She felt used as Keevan brought himself to ecstasy within her. A plaything. A vessel. Normally a lover spilling their seed inside Vera and the orgasmic sounds that accompanied the occurrence were the highlight of the entire session for her; now they seemed as distant as a twinkling star, fuzzy and indistinct among the cosmic haze of her addled mind.</p><p>She struggled weakly away from Keevan’s kiss, disgusted by the taste of her own blood, cringing in pain at the movement causing her wound to sting anew. The cool tile was relieving against her inflamed skin, however, and she let herself swim in the small comfort to avoid the reality of how badly she wanted Keevan’s body off of her.</p><p>When he finally sat up, she scarcely allowed herself to breathe — and his words cutting through the fog of her thoughts confirmed her fears at once. He was not through with her yet. Of course he wasn’t.</p><p>Heart still pounding, limbs still weak, Vera pushed herself off the floor with a wince. She reached back toward the exam table for something to aid her in standing up — glanced back when her hand met with nothing — and paused at the sight of the blurry reflection caught in the sleek metal of the table’s center support.</p><p>Keevan hadn’t simply marred her. He’d <em>branded</em> her.</p><p>Her eyes slunk back to meet his with a baleful, vile look. Trembling, she made to stand, to get the rest of this ordeal over with as quickly as possible — and then whimpered as her legs gave out from under her, her hand thrusting out to catch the edge of the table weakly.</p><p>“I...” she panted, hatred exchanged for fear again in the blink of an eye, “...I need a minute. Please.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Oh, for crying out loud. </em>
</p><p>Not too steady on his feet himself, Keevan stood up and immediately plopped down on the recently vacated chair.</p><p>“How disappointing,” he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Fine. While you’re getting your bearings, you can clean me with your mouth.”</p><p>Vera most likely didn’t know it, but Vorta biology granted them rather short refractory periods. Keevan anticipated taking advantage of that at least once during their tryst, and Vera’s mouth should do nicely in getting him ready again.</p><p>Now that he could think a little clearer, Keevan took note of the fact that defiance didn’t leave Vera completely. Although just as noteworthy was the speed at which it turned back into fear. A dark sense of contentment spread throughout his chest at that realization.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Like there would ever be an easy way out. Still, Vera had half-expected him to simply drag her up by the hair and force her onto the table; this was, while not ideal, perhaps preferable in some way. Although it <em> did </em>beg the question — was Keevan doing this for her benefit or his own? Did he plan on a round two?</p><p>She supposed she’d find out in a minute.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, she dragged herself to Keevan, casting an apologetic look Remata’Klan’s way as she did. Sitting unsteadily on her heels, she braced herself with a reluctant arm on Keevan’s thigh — if there had been anything else to grip instead, she would have — and took the base of his sopping length in the other hand, fixing him with one last hateful glance before sinking down onto the organ with as little fanfare as possible. She couldn’t taste him under her own juices as she licked them away and the obscenity of it made her nose wrinkle in revulsion — quite opposite, she realized with dark humor, from how she’d felt about her taste on his tongue not minutes ago.</p><hr/><p>Her angry eyes as she took him in her mouth gave him a surge of perverse satisfaction. Just as he thought, it didn’t take much time for his qitha to harden again in the warm confines of her mouth. While she was technically done with the task he’d given her, Keevan decided that there was no reason to move on so soon. Bracing his hands on both sides of her head, he proceeded to move her along his shaft as he pleased, enjoying the wet heat and the sounds of Vera’s discomfort.</p><p>But no matter how pleasurable this was, Keevan had something else in mind in ways of entertainment. He dragged her mouth off of him and stood up, pulling her with him by the upper arm.</p><p>“Alright, break’s over. Now be an obedient little pet and go sit on Remata’Klan’s cock.”</p><p>Not giving Vera any time to move of her own accord, Keevan dragged her towards the table and practically pushed her on top of the Jem’Hadar.</p><p>Avoiding looking at Keevan lest he see murder in Remata’Klan’s eyes, the soldier steadied Vera on top of himself with careful hands. Searching her eyes, he reached his palm up to her cheek and, after a moment’s hesitation, pressed it to her heated skin.</p><hr/><p>Vera couldn’t believe the amount of time it took for Keevan to harden again — that is, none at all. It spelled tragedy for her; at two orgasms and counting, about to take a sizable Jem’Hadar, and reeling from the rivulets of blood now sticky and cold down the side of her back and the purple-tinged qirazhe dripping down her inner thighs, she wondered how much more she could give for her demanding master.</p><p>She allowed herself to be dragged along with little complaint, staggered at first by the abrupt rise but grateful to be free of Keevan’s attention and thrust into the arms of someone decidedly more tender. She settled atop Remata’Klan quickly, the bitterness in her eyes fading to hesitant determination — and then, subtly, <em> awe, </em>as he not only steadied her with gentle hands, but actually reached up to touch her face.</p><p>His palm was cool against her flushed cheek, and large as it was it nearly encompassed the whole side of her head. Reflexively she covered the hand with one of her own and leaned into the touch — and found, to her dismay, that the simple, tender gesture sparked a welling of emotion and a lump in her throat.</p><p>She swallowed it down before it could show in any way.</p><p>Trying to focus on the task at hand, Vera took a centering breath and wriggled her hips down onto Remata’Klan’s lap. Though Keevan had stretched her well, she knew she’d need a moment or two of warming up again before attempting to take an even larger length. To that end, she rubbed herself up and down the underside of his cock, releasing small, shaky exhales as the unique texture of his ridges grazed over her. She started slowly, at first — even the smallest touch feeling like overstimulation — but quickly progressed to a hungrier, more eager rhythm, dragging her clit back and forth over the rough bumps and valleys.</p><p>The moment she felt she could, she took his length in hand, lifting off his lap and aligning his tip with her bruised and swollen entrance. After a moment’s hesitation she began to sink down onto Remata’Klan, eyes sliding shut as she made incremental progress, gasping as she worked her way down inch by overwhelming inch.</p><p>Finally she had enveloped him, and trembling, her eyes sought his again as she panted — still for the moment while she adjusted to his organ stretching her taut. While she did so, she noticed her hair had nearly slipped completely from her ponytail; on a whim she pulled the black band off completely, letting her hair cascade down over her shoulders. Slipping the band onto her wrist she lowered both hands to Remata’Klan’s chest, supporting her weight and wincing slightly as the change in angle shifted him inside her.</p><hr/><p>Remata’Klan wasn’t certain she would appreciate his gesture, but when Vera leaned her face into his palm, he was relieved to see that it had given her some measure of comfort. He chose not to examine his emotions at her fleeting expression; instead, he concentrated on gliding his palms over her soft skin, avoiding the parts that were bruised and tender. At some point during the night his earlier tide of wild animalistic need had gone out, leaving behind a calm even longing, a connection, a familiar – yet also foreign – ache in his chest.</p><p>The slide of her wet slit over his neglected qaimara provoked a relieved exhale and a momentary tremble of his eyelids. Remata’Klan was tempted to close his eyes and submerge himself in the feeling, but he also wanted to witness every second of their joining. So, he watched, and was gratified to see genuine passion spark in Vera’s eyes, a want that progressively intensified with her movements and soon spread to Remata’Klan, setting his whole body aflame.</p><p>When she took him in hand and lowered herself gradually onto his length, a pleased sound rumbled from the depth of his chest. Her inner muscles enveloped him in an incredible tightness – so much so that the haze of bliss in his mind cleared somewhat due to worry. She trembled and gasped for air, split open on his qitha. Remata’Klan put his hands on her thighs, massaging away the tremors, attempting to ground them both with those simple motions.</p><p>The look in Vera’s eyes mesmerized him – vulnerability, trust, warmth even – none of which he deserved but hadn’t the strength to reject. Her letting her hair flow freely off her shoulders shouldn’t have meant anything, but it somehow felt like a poignant gesture. Without thinking, he ran his hands through her silky hair, revelling in the smooth texture. His qitha ached, but the discomfort didn’t mean anything to Remata’Klan – he would have easily endured much worse if it could let him prolong this moment.</p><hr/><p>Vera wondered if, at the beginning of this encounter, she would have believed that the slender, soft-spoken Vorta would abuse her so violently and the burly, stoic Jem’Hadar would treat her with such tenderness. It seemed so ridiculous a notion as to be impossible. And yet here she was, eyes sliding closed as Remata’Klan soothed away her trembling with massaging hands on her thighs, shoulders relaxing as his scaled fingers ran through her hair. It was a moment of sunshine amidst a brutal hurricane. Like the eye of a storm, she knew it wouldn’t last, but damn if she wasn’t going to enjoy it while it was here.</p><p>Meeting his gaze again, she held it intensely for a moment before moving with sudden purpose — quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand to rid her lips of any lingering blood from Keevan’s kiss and then pressing them to Remata’Klan’s firmly. The movement angled her hips and caused him to slip out an inch or so; she sighed at the feeling of his rough length moving inside her, pushed her hips back down to swallow him again, picked up an easy pace rocking back and forth over the lower half of his qitha. Soft grunts issued muffled into the kiss with each movement, her face glowing warm against the cool scales of his face.</p><hr/><p>The kiss disoriented Remata’Klan perhaps more than any other physical contact he had shared with Vera up to that moment. Like a hit of White, it sent electricity through his veins in a completely indescribable way. He responded to the kiss ardently, tangling his fingers into Vera’s dark tresses and raising his head slightly off the table to get as much contact as he could. Even as she began to move, the junction of their lips somehow stayed the focal point of their connection.</p><p>With a blank expression, Keevan was watching the scene unfold in front of him. It was like a horrible disaster taking place right before his eyes – Remata’Klan had <em> no idea </em> of the magnitude of the mistake he was in the process of making. But perhaps the Jem’Hadar could afford such recklessness since they didn’t have to live with the consequences that long. Still, the suffering had a habit of stretching even the smallest time frame into eternity – and the Jem’Hadar <em> would </em> suffer, Keevan knew. This is why making deep connections was such a spectacularly bad idea; all Vorta learn that painful lesson sooner or later, as did Keevan a long time ago.</p><p>But that was neither here nor there – he couldn’t care less about the Jem’Hadar <em> or </em> their feelings, as long as they did what they were told. Meanwhile, there still was some fun to be had at the expense of his poor, abused captive. Making room for himself between Remata’Klan’s legs, he slid his palm up Vera’s spine until his fingers found purchase in her hair and with an unceremonious yank broke their passionate kiss.</p><p>“I’m so sorry to intrude upon this touching moment, but we don’t have all night,” he murmured into Vera’s ear, “and more importantly, I’m getting bored.”</p><p>He pressed a trail of wet kisses and bites into her shoulder while his free hand reached down to her clit, teasing the swollen nub and the area around it for a couple of seconds. At that point Vera was so wet that it wasn’t difficult to gather enough lubrication on his fingers for what he was planning to do.</p><hr/><p>There it was: the crack of thunder splitting the serenity of her calm skies. Kissing Remata’Klan, her hair fallen around their faces like a curtain, she’d nearly managed to forget Keevan’s presence at all. But the slimy sensation of his hand up her spine — and then the painful yank at her hair that produced a yelp of surprise — proved an unpleasant reminder.</p><p>“Sorry we aren’t entertaining enough for you,” she growled, surprising herself; it seemed her brief respite had endowed her spirit with something of a second wind. But her irritated words caught in her throat as his fingers found her clit once more, and, thighs jolting, she tensed against the teasing with a strained whimper.</p><p>From this position she could do little to struggle against Keevan’s hold on her hair and his maddening kisses and bites. Taking strength where she could, her hands found purchase on Remata’Klan’s muscled thighs behind her while her eyes found his, communicating without words her need for his simple presence. Distractedly her hips ground down into his, writhing and rocking to stimulate them both as best she could from this angle.</p><hr/><p>Keevan chuckled at her stubborn defiance.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I make my own fun.”</p><p>His fingers untangled themselves from her hair and he pushed her torso flush to Remata’Klan’s. A second later his wet digits pressed into the tight ring of muscles above her qitha.</p><p>“I suggest you relax, or this will hurt.” He managed to work one finger inside to the first knuckle. “Although, it will probably hurt either way.”</p><p>Even without Remata’Klan’s sizeable organ stretching her from the front, it would have been a tight fit. As it was, sensations were about to get very intense for Vera. Familiar feverish excitement descended upon Keevan once more, a sadistic smirk stretching into full-blown toothy grin.</p><p>As soon as one finger slid in completely, he began pumping it in and out with increasing ease, then added another not long after. He could feel Remata’Klan’s shaft through the thin walls of flesh inside her – accommodating him alone must have been quite a challenge for Vera.</p><p>The Jem’Hadar was thinking the same thing, looking into Vera’s frightened eyes with no idea how to help her. He settled on running his hands up and down her sides and then impulsively leaning up and placing a meaningful kiss to her damp temple.</p><hr/><p>Illogically, the first thing that occurred to Vera was how awful she felt for going still atop Remata’Klan once again to cope with Keevan’s overwhelming attention.</p><p>The second thing, even more irrationally, was the superficial gratitude in the back of her mind for having subsisted only off nutrient packs for the past three days in preparation for her mission.</p><p><em> Then </em>the panic set in.</p><p>“I can’t—” she panted, eyes widening and trying to glance back at Keevan over her shoulder — a foolish move, as the way she twisted agitated her still-throbbing wound. A quiet whine vibrated from her throat as Keevan’s second finger slid in and her head fell to rest against Remata’Klan’s neck, the rest of her hopeless protest muffled against his scales. “I can’t fit you both.”</p><p>She knew it didn’t matter. She knew Keevan didn’t care. This time, at least, she had an anchor to steady her through the choppy waters she was about to have to endure. Her arms reached up and wound around Remata’Klan’s neck; his comforting touches were all Vera had right now, and until Keevan forbade them too, she would encourage as much of them as she could. Meanwhile, though her whole body had tensed (especially against the unwelcome sting of Keevan’s invasive digits), she took a shuddering breath and forced the muscles of her pelvis to relax as much as possible under the circumstances. It helped, but not much.</p><hr/><p>As soon as he felt her muscles relax, Keevan decided that she'd had enough preparation. He took himself in hand and wasted no time in pressing the head of his qitha into the tiny opening. It didn’t give right away, but under enough pressure the tip finally popped in. Keevan hissed at the strangling grip on the sensitive organ and instinctively pulled out, only to catch himself and thrust back in, this time a little deeper. His natural lubrication helped a little, but it still took a full minute to work his full length inside Vera.</p><p>“Well, what do you know,” he quipped breathlessly. “Looks like you <em> can </em> fit us both.”</p><p>The stimulation was almost too much – even simply keeping still within her was a challenge. Keevan put both hands on either side of her plump rear and pulled the cheeks apart to enjoy the view of both of her holes stretched taut around them. He had a feeling this memory would keep him entertained many a lonely night long after he parted company with his lovely captive.</p><p>But enough was enough. He reared back and plunged into her again, shallower this time. A quick pace was out of the question for the moment, at least until he fucks her open properly, so he started off with languid thrusts, his hands helping move her hips back and forth on his and Remata’Klan’s qithar.</p><p>The Jem’Hadar in question was just as overwhelmed with the sudden increase in stimulation; no matter how strongly he fought it and how guilty he felt for enjoying it, the pressure was maddening in a most delicious way. Vera’s hands embracing him, the divine scent of her arousal, her rapid heartbeat – she was dominating all his senses.</p><hr/><p>Part of Vera simply expected Keevan to tear her open in one fluid motion. To her surprise and tentative relief, he did not, but pain still coursed through her as he forced himself inside inch by unwelcome inch. Unlike a human’s, his cock grew thicker toward the base and the further he sunk in, the more her entrance stung as he stretched it unnaturally widely open. She fought the instinct to tense, struggled not to pull away, dug her nails into the table covering and gasped and shuddered and whimpered pitifully; by the time he was fully inside her, a fresh sheen of sweat covered her already-sticky back, and her head swam dizzily.</p><p>Distantly, Vera recalled her quip to Keevan earlier: <em> Congratulations. You’ve found all my secrets. </em>She’d felt exposed then. Now, as Keevan pried her ass cheeks apart to study his and his soldier’s qithar stuffed into her most intimate areas, she realized she hadn’t known the meaning of the word.</p><p>Languid as they were, Keevan's thrusts still caused blooms of white behind her eyelids, and in her haze Vera couldn’t tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began. She’d never been so utterly filled like this, been rocked back and forth on two cocks at once while she lay trembling and limp between the bodies to which they belonged. She’d never been so thoroughly <em> used. </em>She felt filthy. It hurt badly. She hated herself for enjoying it.</p><p>An incoherent moan bubbled from her lips, the sound impossible to distinguish as one of euphoria, agony, or plain overstimulation.</p><hr/><p>The air was ringing with magnificent sounds of Vera’s suffering. Keevan’s head rolled back as his expression became a picture of bliss – blush darkened, mouth slightly open, brows pinched in rapture. Encouraged by the hints of pleasure that were becoming more and more prominent in Vera’s whimpers, he quickened his pace and directed his gaze back to her trembling form.</p><p>Between his own body and Remata’Klan’s she appeared delicate, fragile, breakable. It made him want to devour her whole, squeeze the life out of her and suck the marrow out of her bones. His eyes found the brand he left on her back, caked in drying red flakes and still weeping fresh blood as she agitated the wound with her movements. Transfixed, he kept looking at it, as his thrusts became harsher and more pointed.</p><p>Same as Keevan, Remata’Klan also noticed the slight change in Vera’s noises. Hoping to draw more pleasure out of her, or at least distract her from discomfort, he turned his head to her arm that wound around his neck and started covering it with kisses and careful nibbles. At some point, their movements allowed an opening for him to fit his hands between their bodies and palm Vera’s breasts. His thumbs immediately found her nipples, brushing over them with steady pressure. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but even in this circumstance he was longing to see her reach her peak again, this time in <em> his </em> arms, taking her pleasure from <em> his </em> qitha.</p><hr/><p>She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her world was ecstasy and agony, throbbing and thrusting and delicious intolerable pressure, hands on her hips and her breasts and teeth and lips on her arm and blood oozing from her shoulder and Remata’Klan’s scales rubbing her clit with every jolt and her heart thundering in her ears.</p><p>Lost among it all, Vera surrendered to the tide of blissful misery, and sounds she’d been mostly capable of holding back before burst forth uncontrollably with every thrust. Her cries echoed off the walls, helpless and pitiful, raw and euphoric; most were wordless sobs but here and there a crooning, <em> “Please..!” </em> or a harsh, <em> “Fuck!” </em>slipped out involuntarily. As she turned her head to lean against Remata’Klan’s bony temple, she even cried out for him as well, though at least she retained enough sense to contain that particular plea to a weak whisper. At some point her hips had started moving of their own accord, rocking back into Keevan’s harsh thrusts, angling desperately to drive Remata’Klan’s length into the perfect spot on each descent.</p><p>Vera hadn’t thought her body capable of another orgasm. Exhausted, frail, overstimulated, she expected simply to be used by these two until they had achieved their own pleasure within her. But sure enough the familiar pressure was building, distant and reluctant, and she wondered if she could hold out long enough to reach it once more. The thought almost frightened her. Every nerve was raw; her body yearned to give out entirely, to succumb to blissful unconsciousness.</p><p><em> Maybe, </em> she thought weakly, <em> if I get there sooner, they’ll come with me… </em></p><p>And then it would all be over.</p><p>Shaking, Vera summoned what little strength remained and hoisted herself a few inches up off Remata’Klan’s body. Her eyes opened to meet his, pleading, and the sight of the Jem’Hadar so lost in his enjoyment of her pulled a shuddering, lascivious moan from her lips. Supporting herself with one unsteady hand on his chest, she snaked the other down between her legs, rubbing at her oversensitive clit with desperate urgency.</p><hr/><p>When she softly moaned his name into his ear, it almost undid Remata’Klan. He barely stopped his claws from sinking into her soft pliant skin at the intensity of the sensations she was provoking. He didn’t know how long he would be able to hold out against her divine warmth and tightness, against the wanton writhing of her willowy form and especially against the look in her eyes, innocent and salacious at the same time.</p><p>Vera’s desperate moans interspersed with incoherent pleading were urging Keevan to the edge faster than he expected. Not wanting to be the first to crash, he was about to reach down to her clit to hurry her along when, incredibly, she moved to do it herself. Of course, Keevan wasn’t privy to her motivations, so he interpreted it as a sign of Vera finally succumbing to depravity. Bracing his hand on her neck, he lowered his lips to her ear once again.</p><p>“That’s right. <em> Do it. </em> Make yourself come on our cocks like the miserable slut you are.”</p><hr/><p>Whether it was the urgent timbre of Keevan’s voice that did it or the harsh obscenity of his insult — which in her vulnerable state Vera immediately internalized — it was his words in her ear that sent her over the edge far more than her fingertips between her thighs. In fact, as she began to spill over she wrenched her hand away with a gasp, the stimulation beginning to border on downright painful.</p><p>With no thought left to spare for her appearance or dignity, she became the absolute picture of ecstasy. Eyes rolling back into her head, lids fluttering shut, head thrown back (regrettably upon Keevan’s shoulder), back arched and hips bucking wildly, Vera lost herself to the waves of euphoria as they wracked her — forcing animalistic, guttural cries from her throat (some of which she was too far gone to notice formed syllables of both of her lovers’ names), jolting her body with spasms, tightening her muscles painfully around the two organs stuffed inside her. Their overwhelming presence reacted with her convulsions exponentially, drawing the exhaustive orgasm out so long she felt she might pass out before it ended, and as it began to subside she felt the rest of her strength draining with it as well.</p><hr/><p>Having witnessed it for the third time in their encounter, Keevan knew that the spectacular sight of Vera’s orgasm could never, ever get old. The arching and gasping and moaning, so violent and untamed it almost didn’t belong in this sterile, cold, dull place – and was all the more hypnotizing for it. It was the last thought he had before being blinded by his own euphoria, losing any resemblance of rhythm and harshly bucking into her as he spilled inside in long powerful spurts. The warm silky walls, stretching and struggling to accommodate him to the very end were quite possibly his favorite thing in the world, and he desperately wrung out the last bits of pleasure from her twitching body – using her until she truly had nothing more to give.</p><p>The intensity of it all staggered him – she fought, she struggled, she challenged him – all of it culminating in this moment when he finally won. <em> He won</em><em>.</em> His fingers were trembling as he gradually relaxed his grip on her hip and neck.</p><p>Distantly, he felt Remata’Klan’s strong thighs move, pushing up into Vera, rising up slightly from the table, not hindered in the slightest by her diminutive weight on top of him. His gray hands ended up on her waist, trying and failing not to leave bruises on the pale skin in the heat of the moment.</p><p>How could he describe the heights of ecstasy he reached at that moment? Hadawa had no such words. White fire devoured Remata’Klan from the inside as he filled her tiny human womb with copious amounts of his qirazhe, pushing it deeper, led by some atavistic instinct. A wave of possessiveness crushed over him, followed immediately by a horrible emptiness and a slew of emotions he couldn’t hope to identify. Breathing heavily from the wealth of unfamiliar feelings, he watched the last twitches of Vera’s orgasm, enjoying the closeness that was soon to come to an end.</p><hr/><p>Vera’s language contained more than enough words to describe how she felt at Remata’Klan’s urgent, intimate orgasming inside her — at his pushing into her and his bruising grip on her waist, welcome despite the discomfort — but she lacked the capacity to grasp any of them. She lacked the capacity to do much of anything at all, actually. Bruised, broken, thoroughly beaten, she finally allowed herself to collapse.</p><p>The spine-chillingly intimate sounds of Keevan’s panting beside her ear fell away as she crumpled onto Remata’Klan’s chest. Her arms hung limply over the sides of the table; her chest heaved, struggling for oxygen. The world was spinning around her. She felt small on the Jem’Hadar’s bulky torso — so small — and fragile, and powerless. Inside and out, she was defiled, torn open and dripping with blood and sweat and filled to the brim in both holes with cum. And though she hadn’t agreed to all Keevan’s methods, she’d wanted this. She’d begged for it. <em> Enjoyed </em>it. Thoroughly. Even now, slipping into semi-consciousness, she relished the pulses of aftershocks that squeezed her gently around both the organs still stuck inside her.</p><p>That, perhaps, was the worst part of all of it. The brand, she could erase. Her physical wounds would heal. The shame might never.</p><hr/><p>Deadly exhaustion descended upon Keevan as soon as the waves of carnal pleasure relented. Even so, the satisfaction he felt went beyond just physical. Wincing, he pulled out of Vera, mindful of his sensitive organ, and curiously observed a purple-tinged droplet escape her swollen, reddened entrance. <em> What a thrilling encounter this turned out to be.</em> And he anticipated having at least a couple more like it, if the situation developed in a way he suspected. Which reminded him – he had to contact the nearest control base and inform them that he captured a Federation spy.</p><p>With a satisfied look at the mess he’d made of her, Keevan moved to stand and right his clothing.</p><p>“It was a true pleasure making your acquaintance, Vera,” he said sweetly, walking around the table and bending down to her eye-level where she lay bonelessly on top of Remata’Klan.</p><p>He looked around the room in search of the two other soldiers. Both pairs of eyes were glued to Vera, hungry and expectant. Keevan remembered his previous threat, but, unfortunately for the Jem’Hadar, he'd changed his mind. He didn’t want them to break his new toy.</p><p>“Take her to the holding cells. And don’t even <em> think </em> about doing anything to her without my explicit permission.” Turning back to Vera, he took hold of her chin. “I’m sure I’ll find the time to pay you a visit in the nearest future.”</p><p>The order was issued. Remata’Klan held Vera’s limp body to his chest and carefully sat up, keeping her in his lap and letting her find her bearings. He would have gladly carried her, but he was sure Keevan would never allow it. So instead, he sat Vera on the table, righted his uniform and went to gather her clothing. It was the only small kindness he could offer her. Inwardly, he was relieved that Keevan forbade the others from touching her, even though he clearly implied that he planned to keep abusing her himself. Still, Remata’Klan knew it could be so much worse.</p><p>He brought Vera her clothes and stood by, waiting for her to dress so he could take her to the holding cell and hopefully get a moment with her without Keevan’s looming presence.</p><p>Alas, that was not to be. The Vorta turned to him with a cold smirk.</p><p>“Third Remata’Klan, you’ll be patrolling the premises with the others. I can’t keep doing your job for you, catching more intruders you might have missed.”</p><p>A few hours ago, this insult would have stung, but now Remata’Klan just felt empty.</p><p>Throwing one last look at Vera, Keevan turned on his heels and strode out of the lab.</p><hr/><p><em> Don’t even </em> think <em> about doing anything to her... </em></p><p>Relief. Blissful, tentative relief.</p><p>
  <em> ...I’ll find the time to pay you a visit in the nearest future. </em>
</p><p>Icy dread.</p><p>He couldn’t simply hand her over to the interrogators. He had to milk this brief stay for all it was worth. Of course he did. Why, she asked herself miserably, had she expected anything else?</p><p>Vera’s slackened arms tightened around Remata’Klan’s figure as he sat her up, reluctant to let go. Groggily she pulled herself back to reality, taking several long, deep breaths until her head stopped swimming quite so much. She still wasn’t quite ready to leave Remata’Klan’s arms when he’d set her down, but quiet gratitude displaced the disappointment as she watched him collect her clothing, affording her another few precious moments to get her legs working again.</p><p>She pulled her bra and shirt on first, working the garments tenderly over her injured shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was soil her only set of clothes with the blood, sweat and other bodily fluids coating her skin, but at the moment there wasn't much of an alternative. Cautiously, she rose from the table and winced as pain shot through her nether regions, movement intensifying the throbbing sting. Her jaw set as she fought through the ache to pull on the rest of her clothing, and as she straightened up again, she went a little light-headed, swayed on her feet.</p><p>A twinge of despair tugged at Vera as she realized Remata’Klan would not be accompanying her to her cell. But the note hung paused in the air when Keevan turned and strode out, giving them a few brief moments alone (save the other Jem’Hadar, from whom, at the moment, she felt she had nothing to fear).</p><p>She immediately went to Remata’Klan’s side and reached to take one of his hands between both of hers. Before the other guards could grab and march her out — not knowing whether she’d even get an opportunity to see him again before she was taken away — she needed to convey her gratitude.</p><p>Glimmering with unguarded emotion, her eyes sought his. Her voice was weak, but earnest with conviction.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>Remata’Klan froze, at a loss how to react. Why did she thank him? He didn’t do anything. He <em> couldn’t </em> do anything. His life was not his own, and neither was hers now that she was a prisoner of the Dominion. It was the order of things.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t hide the anguish in his gaze when their eyes met. Nothing he could say would do any good, so he stayed quiet, squeezing her hand lightly in encouragement.</p><p>The moment didn’t last, and soon Vera was being led out of the lab, flanked by two of his comrades. Remata’Klan stood in the empty room, alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>